


Misjudging

by witchy_bidipoo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alsmot 18, Judge Louis, Louis is a little shit, M/M, Talent Harry, Temporarily Unrequited Love, The X Factor Au, harry is 17, louis is 24
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_bidipoo/pseuds/witchy_bidipoo
Summary: A 17 ans, Harry se laisse persuader par sa mère d'auditionner pour l'émission de chant X Factor. Le fait que l'artiste Louis Tomlinson soit l'un des juges favorise grandement sa décision. Pourtant, Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce que le chanteur le prenne en grippe dès son audition, pour aucune raison apparente. De dangereuses étincelles orageuses s'amoncellent à l'horizon entre les deux hommes. Alors que l'un admire l'autre, et que l'autre méprise l'un, l'aventure X Factor ne risque pas d'être de tout repos.





	1. L'audition

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis très excitée à l'idée de faire découvrir cette fiction. J'adore l'écrire et j'espère qu'il y aura quelques personnes qui sauront l'apprécier.

Harry avait toujours été un petit garçon d'une bonté sans nom. Déjà tout petit, lorsqu'il n'était pas plus haut que trois pommes, il partageait son goûter avec ses camarades de classe, même lorsque ceux-ci étaient désagréables envers lui. Harry était un petit garçon toujours de bonne humeur, avec un grand sourire qui ne s'enlevait que rarement de son visage enjoué et bouffi.

En grandissant, Harry reçut tout l'amour qu'une mère peut éprouver pour son fils. Elle lui enseignait les valeurs les plus importantes de la vie. Notamment que l'amour, le vrai, était quelque chose de précieux et qu'une fois qu'on l'avait trouvé, il ne fallait pas le laisser s'envoler. Elle lui répétait souvent que s'il voulait que l'on soit poli et respectueux à son encontre, il devait traiter chacun avec gentillesse et ne pas être désappointé de leur froideur, que cela n'était qu'un mécanisme de défense.

Tout au long de son adolescence, il pensa que les conseils de sa mère marchaient à merveille et que grâce à eux, il avait un tas d'amis formidables qu'il n'échangerait pour rien au monde. Pas même pour retrouver son père, disait-il. En réalité, ses soi-disant « amis » l'utilisaient pour leurs propres intérêts.

Ils lui demandaient s'il voulait bien faire leurs devoirs, et Harry, naïf comme il était, acceptait sans rechigner avec un sourire éclatant d'où on apercevait ses deux fossettes. Son grand frère, Paul, avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de lui faire entendre raison et de lui montrer le côté manipulateur des personnes qu'il côtoyait. Mais jamais, non jamais il n'avait pu secourir son petit frère des griffes acérées de ses camarades, à son plus grand désespoir.

A vingt ans, il savait que son rôle était de protéger son frère de treize ans contre le monde qui les entourait. Car selon lui, Harry ne pouvait se défendre tout seul contre une armée d'adolescents boutonneux qui agissaient comme des caïds pour tenter d'effrayer chaque personne.

Bien qu'Harry prenne son frère pour son second père, un vrai père, tant il était présent pour lui à chaque jour de sa vie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher, de temps à autre, d'éprouver ce sentiment familier qui coule dans nos veines lorsque notre frère s'immisce sans arrêt dans notre vie. Après tout, d'après lui, il était assez grand et mature pour savoir ce qui était juste ou non ; ce qui en valait la peine ou non.

Puis il grandit. Tant intellectuellement que physiquement. Son corps grandit de quelques centimètres supplémentaires mais il ne dépassa pas le mètre soixante-huit, à sa grande frustration. Ses jambes étaient fines, son torse élancé planqué sous deux couches de vêtements qui cachaient ses quelques muscles qu'il avait réussi il ne savait comment à obtenir. Ses traits de visages restèrent néanmoins quelque peu enfantins. Ses joues étaient légèrement rondelettes, percées de fossette dans le creux de chacune. Sur son nez retroussé se trouvaient des tâches de rousseur qu'il détestait d'autant plus que sa peau pâle les rendait visibles. Ses yeux, qui étaient bleus lorsqu'il n'était qu'un bambin, devinrent plus foncés, assombrissant son regard et contrastant avec son aspect de jeune garçon de douze ans. Il en avait dix-sept et il allait vers ses dix-huit ans !

Quant à son esprit, il changea. Il ne pouvait pas rester identique à celui qu'il avait lors de ses treize ans. Harry n'était plus aussi naïf qu'avant. Il avait découvert la réelle nature de l'être humain et cela l'avait instantanément refroidit. Ses anciens camarades de classes n'essayèrent plus de profiter de lui lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'un changement s'était opéré chez Harry.

Toutefois, Harry pensait toujours qu'une personne pouvait se révéler fort surprenant si on lui en donnait l'occasion. Il ne réduisait pas tous les êtres humains à une seule catégorie, car il côtoyait des personnes tout a fait acceptables. Cependant il n'allait plus se laisser berner par la première personne venue.

Outre sa bonté d'âme, Harry avait une passion : le chant. Il avait toujours chanté, du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Pour son cinquième anniversaire, il avait même reçut l'une de ces guitares pas chères que des tas d'enfants réclament. Noisette, comme il l'avait nommée lui était si chère. Il avait commencé les cours de guitare une semaine après son anniversaire et aujourd'hui, douze ans plus tard, Noisette était une part intégrale de lui-même.

Il avait toujours apprécié d'entendre une musique s'élever dans les airs et l'emporter dans son monde le temps de quelques minutes, le faisant tournoyer comme un danseur étoile. C'était naturel pour lui de fredonner sous la douche et de murmurer des paroles de chansons à toute heure de la journée.

Ce fut pourquoi, lorsque sa mère lui annonça un mardi soir une fois qu'ils eurent finis de manger qu'elle l'avait inscrite à l'émission de chant X Factor, Harry ne put que sourire grandement, révélant ses fossettes, et embrasser sa mère fortement. Il jura qu'il ne pleurait pas, qu'il avait simplement une poussière dans l'œil. Il soutenait son propre discours sur le fait d'oser accomplir ce qui nous faisait envie, pourtant cela se révélait plus complexe lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui-même. C'était son rêve, de devenir un musicien reconnu, mais lorsqu'il se tenait devant le miroir, qu'il s'inspectait sous tous les angles, il avait du mal à suivre ses propres conseils. Jamais il n'aurait osé lui-même franchir le pas et s'inscrire pour une émission quelconque de chant.

Peut-être aussi célèbre que Louis Tomlinson lui-même.

Il savait que Louis Tomlinson était un chanteur surtout réputé chez la gente féminine, mais Harry se souciait peu des avis des autres lorsqu'il était question de son idole. Il le défendrait corps et âme s'il le devait ! Contre n'importe qui, peu importe s'ils étaient de sa famille ou ses amis. Pour lui, Louis avait une voix aussi mélodieuse que celles des sirènes et qu'elle pouvait envoûter n'importe quel homme si celui-ci lui prêtait attention. Elle était aussi claire que du cristal et aussi douce que du satin. Recouverte d'un voile de pureté comme on n'en entend pas souvent. Un vrai régal pour les tympans.

En résumé, Harry était complètement sous le charme de Louis Tomlinson et s'il était d'autant plus enjoué d'aller faire son audition, ce n'était certainement pas pour ses beaux yeux, il le jurait ! Que Louis soit désigné comme juge pour cette saison n'était que pure coïncidence, il aurait pu le parier sur sa vie. Ce n'était même pas lui qui avait initié son inscription, mais il se doutait que sa mère s'était renseignée, la sournoise, pour qu'il soit d'autant plus nerveux.

Le jeune homme n'avait qu'une seule peur terrible qui lui tordait les tripes et lui secouait l'estomac comme une balle de ping-pong. Celle de se faire incendier en direct par Louis si ce dernier n'appréciait pas sa voix. Ce qui était quelque chose qui pouvait arriver –bien qu'il ne le souhaite réellement pas– car sa voix n'était pas exceptionnelle et ne sortait pas du lot. L'avis de sa mère sur ce sujet était partiale car justement, elle était sa génitrice et se devait de complimenter son fils.

Harry faisait parti d'un groupe et en était le chanteur principal. Ils performaient la plupart du temps lors des bals du lycée, et à l'occasion lors d'une soirée scène ouverte libre dans le bar le plus réputé de sa petite ville de Burton Joyce. Leur groupe, White Eskimo, avait ses quelques fans qui venaient à chacune de leurs soirées et les supportaient fervemment. Harry espérait que son expérience dans un groupe lui permettrait de réussir l'audition avec brio et de faire parti de X Factor cette année-là. Depuis qu'il avait son groupe, il n'avait plus jamais chanté en solo, alors cela l'effrayait qu'il ne réussisse pas à se sentir à l'aise sur la scène comme il l'était avec ses trois amis.

–Prêt pour le grand jour, Harry ? Demanda une femme d'âge mûre, un radieux sourire aux lèvres.

Le jeune hommes leva la tête du cahier dans lequel il écrivait ses pensées depuis une longue heure et tourna la tête en direction de sa mère.

–Toujours prêt pour chanter, maman, lui répondit-il, cet éclat malicieux au fond des yeux.

Et c'était vrai. Dès qu'il fallait ouvrir la bouche et sortir de jolies mélodies, Harry était toujours fin prêt à donner le meilleur de lui-même. Il se leva de la table du salon, rangea son carnet et son stylo dans son sac et mit celui-ci sur son épaule. Son carnet ne le quittait jamais. Il était comme son journal intime, il y partageait ses pensées, ses chansons, ses émois.

–On peut y aller, dit-il finalement.

Sa mère l'observa un instant en silence, les pupilles brillantes de diverses émotions. Ses longs cheveux bruns lui retombaient en une cascade le long du dos et sa frange s'abattait élégamment sur le front. Son regard était fier, empli d'amour envers son enfant.

–Comme tu as grandis, mon bébé.

Harry sourit tendrement et secoua légèrement la tête. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de sa mère et lui donna un câlin avant de se dégager et de mettre les mains sur les hanches.

–Maman, se plaignit-il faussement, en allongeant la dernière syllabe, arrête de m'appeler comme ça. On ferait mieux d'y aller sinon Paul va vraiment s'impatienter.

Anne sourit et invita son fils à rejoindre la voiture. Une longue route les attendait.

**

Chacun des membres de la famille Styles savait qu'une fois arrivés à Londres, une immense foule serait présente devant les studios où se déroulait X Factor. Pourtant, aucun n'avait prévu que ce soit à ce point remplit de monde. Des tas de personnes attendaient groupés ou tout seul dans une file informe. Certains dansaient, d'autres chantaient en cœur et d'autres encore répétaient une dernière fois la chanson qu'ils allaient interpréter à l'aide de leur instrument de musique. Il y en avait même qui étaient entre deux lignes en train de se faire interviewer !

C'était de la folie pure et Harry observait tout cela de ses jeunes yeux fascinés. Ils étaient ouverts en grand et tentaient de collecter autant d'informations qu'il le pouvait. Pour un jeune adolescent qui n'était jamais parti de sa petite ville qui ne comptait pas plus de mille habitants, c'était le choc de deux cultures.  
Plusieurs milliers de personnes s'étendaient à perte de vue. Harry n'avait jamais vu autant de monde réunit en un seul endroit. L'adrénaline qui monta soudainement dans le creux de son ventre l'excita encore plus. Il avait hâte. Hâte de monter sur scène et de chanter de tout son cœur et peut-être être choisi pour continuer l'émission. C'était son plus grand rêve et avec de la chance il allait se réaliser dans les prochaines heures. Si seulement Louis Tomlinson pouvait apprécier sa voix...

–Allez chercher le numéro de dossard d'Harry pendant que je trouve un parking où je peux garer la voiture, dit subitement Robin, le beau-père de l'adolescent.

Il s'arrêta en double file le temps que le reste de la troupe familiale descende du véhicule. Anne dû pratiquement tirer Harry par la manche tant ce dernier était dissipé, trop occupé à tout enregistrer avec ses yeux. L'ambiance bonne enfant qui régnait apportait un grand sourire sur le visage d'Harry qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de saluer chaque personne qu'il croisait. La plupart lui rendaient ses salutations, heureux eux aussi d'être présents ; d'autres grognèrent et se détournèrent.

Une fois son inscription validée, Harry accompagné de Paul et de leur mère, se mit en bout de queue. Son excitation ne s'était pas évaporée, même en voyant le nombre de personnes qui voulaient tenter elles aussi leur chance de percer dans le domaine musical.

C'était un domaine qui s'était étendu en large depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années maintenant. Chaque année, des millions de personnes envoyaient leurs compositions personnelles à des maisons de disques et il y en avait que très peu qui réussissait au final à percer.

Après environ deux heures d'attente, un homme d'une trentaine d'année plaça une chaise haute ainsi qu'une caméra et un micro. Il allait interviewer quelqu'un. Harry le regarda, excité ! Au fond de lui, il voulait être choisi pour répondre aux questions posées et exprimer ses envies.

La chance lui sourit. L'homme leva la tête, sans doute pour trouver un candidat potentiel, et ses yeux tombèrent sur ceux désireux d'Harry. Il lui fit signe d'approcher avec la main et Harry s'empressa de le rejoindre.

–Tu veux être interviewé, petit ?

Harry hocha la tête vigoureusement, ses cheveux bouclés sautant sur son crâne.

–Bien, assis-toi. Je suis Ben, au passage.

Ledit Ben se posta derrière la caméra et régla quelques petits détails puis enfin, le voyant rouge s'alluma et Harry sut qu'il était en train de filmer. Ses membres étaient parcourus de spasmes nerveux et il se demanda ce que ce sera lorsqu'il se retrouvera sur scène devant quatre juges, dont Louis Tomlinson.

–Première question, petit. Comment tu t'appelles et quel est ton âge ?

–Je m'appelle Harry Styles et j'ai dix-sept ans.

Harry sourit à la caméra et Ben lui fit un signe du pouce pour lui signaler qu'il avait bien répondu.

–Pourquoi est-ce que tu auditionnes pour X Factor ?

–Mon rêve a toujours été d'être un vrai musicien et de faire partager ma musique et je pense que l'émission X Factor est un bon début. Une carrière peut s'envoler grâce à cela.

–Ou bien elle peut se terminer.

–Oui... aussi. Mais je pense que c'est tout de même une expérience enrichissante car on se produit sur scène devant des milliers de personnes ! C'est beaucoup plus que pour le bar dans lequel je joue.

–Tu as déjà fais quelques représentations ?

–Oui. J'ai un groupe avec des amis à moi. Nous jouons lors des bals de notre lycée et dans un bar local.

–Ne sont-ils pas en colère que tu auditionnes sans eux ?

–Ils ne sont pas encore au courant, je vais leur faire la surprise. Mais je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront que c'est une grande opportunité pour moi. Et puis c'est ma mère qui m'a inscrit. Jamais je n'aurais osé...

–Et est-ce que ta mère est avec toi aujourd'hui ?

Harry sourit grandement et fit un geste en direction de la foule.

–Oui elle est présente avec mon frère et mon beau-père.

–C'est donc un grand évènement familial qui se joue aujourd'hui.

–En effet oui. On est tous très soudés, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont là aujourd'hui.

–Très bien, merci petit, ce sera tout. Je te souhaite une bonne chance pour ton audition.

Harry le remercia et retourna dans la foule auprès de sa famille qui le félicita d'être déjà célèbre et de fournir des interviews. L'ambiance était bonne enfant et Harry s'en amusait fortement car il savait qu'il n'aurait pas deux fois cette opportunité. Cela n'arrivait qu'une fois dans une vie et c'était la bonne pour lui. C'était ici et maintenant, cette année-là et pas une autre.

**

L'heure était arrivée. Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul candidat avant que ce ne soit le tour de notre jeune Harry. Il était excité et nerveux à la fois, tanguant entre ces deux émotions si différentes. Sa mère le rassurait mais il se fermait à sa famille, se concentrant sur son audition prochaine. Inspiration. Expiration. Inspiration. Expiration.

Il entendait les commentaires des juges pour la femme qui venait de passer son audition et il sourit honnêtement alors que les juges lui permettaient d'accéder à la prochaine étape. Louis Tomlinson avait particulièrement aimé sa voix et la complimentait. Harry priait intérieurement pour que ce soit la même chose avec lui. Il était pathétique, se dit-il en secouant la tête.

Le candidat suivant était un garçon d'environ son âge qui était si nerveux que sa main avait des soubresauts violents qui la faisait trembler d'une violente manière. Harry se mordit la lèvre, nerveux pour lui, mais aussi pour lui-même. Après ce garçon, c'était son tour.

–Je ne sais pas ce que tu espérais en venant auditionner mais tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi. C'était horrible, même ma grand-mère sait mieux chanter que toi et elle est sourde d'une oreille, railla la voix d'un homme.

Harry ouvrit en grand les yeux en entendant à nouveau la voix de Louis Tomlinson. Son cœur se mit à battre fortement et ses paumes à suer en abondance. Il était si près, si atteignable. Et lui allait chanter devant lui –entre autre. Le garçon le précédent sortir en trombe de la scène et percuta son épaule avec la sienne. Il avait été éliminé de la compétition avant-même d'avoir pu y accéder.

–Bon, Harry, c'est à toi. Bonne chance ! Lui dit le présentateur de l'émission, Jack.

Il lui donna le micro qu'il prit d'une main qui se voulait assurée. Sa mère l'enlaça et lui murmura bonne chance au creux de l'oreille. L'adolescent sourit à sa famille et monta sur la scène.

Il se dirigea droit vers le centre où une croix rouge l'attendait pour qu'il se positionne dessus. Soufflant un bon coup, il se tourna vers la table des juges et leur fit un petit sourire. Son regard fut immédiatement attiré par Louis Tomlinson qui était encore plus beau qu'à la télévision. C'était bien vrai lorsque l'on disait que les hommes et femmes paraissaient bien plus beaux en vrai qu'à travers un écran d'ordinateur ou de télévision.

Louis portait un pull noir léger avec un grand col, permettant aux autres de voir ses clavicules laiteuses noircies par des tatouages multiples. Harry ne voyait pas ce qu'il portait en bas mais le haut lui était bien suffisant. D'autant que le juge avait remonté les manches de son pull pour laisser apercevoir ses bras musclés et bronzés. Ses cheveux bruns étaient ébouriffés dans un style sortant du lit et n'ayant pas prit la peine de me coiffer.

Harry était si absorbé dans sa contemplation qu'il en manqua la question que lui posa son idole.

–Pardon ? Demanda-t-il stupidement en papillonnant des yeux pour se réveiller.

–Je te demandais quel était ton prénom et ton âge.

C'était Louis qui lui avait répondu, les sourcils haussés dans l'expectative d'une réponse. Louis et sa voix plutôt basse mais qui contenait un accent cristallin. Il fumait, c'était pour cela qu'il avait une telle voix, car lorsqu'il chantait sa voix n'était pas rocailleuse ni éraillée. Elle était aigüe, féminine, sur le point de se briser par l'émotion qu'il y mettait.

–Hum, je m'appelle Harry Styles. J'ai dix-sept ans, je viens de Burton Joyce.

–Quelle chanson as-tu décidé de chanter aujourd'hui, Harry ?

C'était Emily Gordon, une chanteuse de soul à la peau olive, aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs corbeaux coupés en carré plongeant. Harry reconnaissait son talent vocal qui était, selon lui, exceptionnel, cependant il n'était pas très fan de ces chansons provocatrices qui manquaient de passer un message. Toutefois, il lui sourit sincèrement.

–Je vais chanter All Apologies de Nirvana a capella.

Emily lui sourit et acquiesça.

–Et bien bonne chance.

Le silence se fit dans le grand auditorium remplit de monde. Harry inspira profondément, fit le vide dans son esprit et se concentra seulement sur les paroles de la chanson qu'il allait chanter. Il créa sa bulle de confort, ferma les yeux et ouvrit la bouche.

Les paroles sortaient les unes après les autres dans un enchaînement mélodieux. Il se refusa d'ouvrir les yeux alors qu'il faisait sa performance. Il ne voulait pas voir le visage de Louis Tomlinson. Quand bien même il était son idole et quand bien même il l'adorait, il devait impérativement se concentrer sur son moment et non délirer vers des divagations amoureuses.

Il toucha à la fin de la partie du morceau et sa voix resta en suspens quelques secondes avant que le public ne commence à l'applaudir. L'adolescent rouvrit ses yeux brillants d'étoiles et scanna la foule étendue dans la salle, à gauche, à droite, en hauteur. Elle l'applaudissait. Certains étaient debout, d'autres sifflaient fortement avec leurs doigts, et d'autres encore scandaient son nom. Harry avait l'impression d'être en plein rêve. Dans un rêve où il était une star internationale et où ses fans l'acclamaient après un concert particulièrement touchant.

Il en eut les larmes aux yeux.

–Bien, bien, bravo Harry, fit Angie Hardins l'une des juges.

Elle était debout elle aussi et se tournait vers le public, l'encourageant dans leur ovation. Puis elle se rassit et porta son attention sur Harry.

–Waouh ! Impressionnant. Tu as quel âge déjà ?

–Dix-sept ans.

–Waouh, répéta-t-elle.  
Sous le coup, elle enfouit son visage au creux de ses bras et ce geste fit rire le public. Harry regardait la scène devant lui et ne put empêcher un sourire de se former sur son visage. Angie l'amusait. Elle était une chanteuse de jazz et une comédienne hors-pair. Elle avait toujours le bon mot pour faire rire les autres et Harry l'appréciait grandement. Légèrement rondelette, Angie assumait ses formes et les mettait en valeur dans des vêtements moulants qui montraient sa peau. Ses cheveux étaient aussi blonds que le soleil et elle les portait long, jusqu'à son postérieur.

–Je dis oui, oui, oui ! On passerait à côté de quelque chose en te refusant dans cette compétition.

–Merci.

Harry souriait si fort que ses joues lui faisaient mal. Un vote positif, plus que deux minimums pour passer à l'étape suivante. Ce fut au tour d'Emily Gordon de prendre la parole.

–Je suis à court de mots et vous savez tous à quel point c'est très rare. (Nouveau rire du public.) C'est un oui pour moi. Je ne me vois pas continuer cette compétition sans toi et ton talent.

–Merci, merci beaucoup.

Au tour de Dean Fanning, un recruteur de talent de la quarantaine de donner son verdict. Harry l'attendait avec impatience bien qu'il soit nerveux. Dean Fanning était réputé pour son ton cassant et ses remarques sarcastiques. Il fallait vraiment être doué pour l'impressionner et continuer dans la compétition. Malgré cela, Harry voulait réussir et avoir l'approbation de Dean car lui savait repérer les talents naturels.

–Chanter a capella à dix-sept ans devant un millier de personnes, je dis bravo. Le choix de la chanson n'était pas forcément le meilleur car il t'a restreint mais tu as une prestance sur scène. Je vois en toi le nouveau Robbie Williams.

Le compliment était peut-être trop selon Harry qui ne se voyait que comme un simple adolescent avec une passion mais pas forcément disposant d'un réel talent. Néanmoins il sourit, fier que trois juges sur quatre aient votés pour qu'il reste dans la compétition. Il était admis, c'était certain et cela le fit sourire. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et il fit tout pour le cacher. Il n'allait pas pleurer alors qu'il était filmé !

Cependant, il restait une personne très importante qui devait donner son avis et celui-là, c'était l'avis que le jeune Harry redoutait le plus. Celui de Louis Tomlinson.

Le juge le jaugeait déjà lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur lui. Le cœur d'Harry s'emballa et s'amusa à jouer à saute-mouton avec son estomac.

–Et toi Louis ? Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé de la performance de notre petit Harry ? C'est un oui ou un non ? S'enquit Angie.

–Non, dit-il froidement. Si l'on acceptait des candidats comme toi dans l'émission, on ferait aussi bien d'autoriser les poules à venir auditionner.

Le silence qui se mura dans la salle éclata subitement en une huer visant le juge Louis Tomlinson. Le jeune adolescent debout sur la scène venait de voir ses espoirs brisés à néant par un artiste qu'il admirait tout particulièrement.

Harry sentit son cœur sombrer au fin fond de son estomac alors que ce dernier se contractait violemment. Une nausée le prit mais il fit tout ce qu'il put pour rester de marbre. Il avait mal. Louis était son idole et tout ce qu'il voulait de lui était son approbation, non qu'il lui fasse un panégyrique plein de compliments. Il n'avait pas dû être à la hauteur alors et cette pensée le fit se sentir mal. Il combattit les larmes comme il le pu mais sans succès. Elles tombèrent en cascade sur ses joues et il les essuya d'un geste rageur.

–Comment tu peux dire ça ? S'exclama Emily. Il a de l'audace pour avoir chanté a capella et sa voix n'a pas tremblée une seule fois. Pour un gamin de dix-sept, c'est vraiment pas mal.

Angie s'était levée, avait contourné la table des juges et était montée sur la scène pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle chuchotait des paroles réconfortantes à Harry qui avait de plus en plus de mal à tempérer ses sanglots.

–C'est pourtant moi qui suis très difficile à convaincre. Tu me voles mon titre.

Dean tentait une pointe d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère. Quelques rires s'élevèrent mais ils étaient peu nombreux.

–Moi je voudrais que le public refasse une ovation pour le jeune Harry parce qu'il a du talent et je sens vraiment qu'il va aller loin dans cette aventure car même si Mr. Tomlinson n'a pas aimé sa performance, Harry est qualifié pour passer à l'étape suivante, dit Angie en se tournant vers la salle, un bras autour de la taille de l'adolescent.

Le public s'exécuta et fit autant de bruit que possible. Cela fit sourire Harry au travers de ses larmes.

–Merci. Ça me touche beaucoup.

Angie le prit dans ses bras une dernière fois et l'accompagna jusqu'à l'orée des coulisses où Jack le présentateur reprit le relai.

–Comment te sens-tu après cette prestation, Harry ?

–Hum, ça va ? Je veux dire, je suis heureux, vraiment, je vais passer à l'étape suivante et c'est mon rêve qui commence. Mais je suis forcément déçu du commentaire de Louis. Il était la personne que je voulais impressionner le plus mais j'ai échoué.

–Louis est un cœur tendre, il suffit juste de frapper là où il faut et tu l'auras dans la poche. Aller, viens que je te donne un câlin. Tu le mérites.

Le frère d'Harry se précipita vers lui lorsqu'il fut libéré de l'étreinte de Jack et se jeta sur lui telle une furie. Il lui faisait penser à Hermione Granger, version mâle, dans Harry Potter qui était toujours là à se jeter dans les bras d'Harry Potter. L'adolescent était déçu que ces deux là n'aient pas finis ensemble –ils formaient un très beau couple selon lui.

–Tu as été fantastique ! N'écoute pas ce que ce Louis Tomlinson a dit, d'accord ? Ce sont les autres juges qui ont raison, pas lui. Il était simplement jaloux de ton talent.

–Merci, Paul.

Les deux frères restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre une minute puis sa mère prit le relai, puis enfin son beau-père.

Chacun le félicita pour sa prestation qui était « sublime », « touchante », « émouvante ». Harry souriait, acquiesçait, rigolait, mais en son fort intérieur, une petite voix persistait à lui susurrer qu'il n'était pas suffisamment bon pour que Louis le remarque et garde une bonne impression de son audition.

Le soir, dans son lit, de retour dans sa petite ville tranquille, il resta à observer le plafond des heures durant, repassant son audition en boucle, cherchant les failles, analysant la moindre faute qui aurait put faire que Louis le trouve si... nul.

Harry voulait lui prouver qu'il avait tord. Et puisqu'il était désormais dans la compétition, il aurait plusieurs occasions de le lui prouver. Prouver qu'il était suffisamment doué, qu'il pouvait être à son niveau si on lui en donnait l'occasion.

Louis Tomlinson allait le voir sous un autre jour.


	2. L'attente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court, je le sais mais les autres ne seront pas comme ça, au contraire !

L’audition d’Harry avait eue lieu il y a maintenant un mois. Les juges de l’émission X Factor sillonnaient toujours les routes de l’Angleterre à la recherche de talents pour la nouvelle saison de l’émission.

La compétition officielle ne commencerait pas avant quelques jours, peut-être quelques semaines tout au plus et l’attente devenait interminable. Harry mourrait d’envie de commencer et de faire ses preuves.

En allant au lycée le lundi après son audition en Juin, il raconta à ses trois amis de son groupe qu’il avait auditionné pour la célèbre émission de chant.  
Chuck –le guitariste du groupe– un blond maigrelet aux frêles épaules n’y avait pas cru aux premiers abords.

–Non, j’y crois pas ?! T’es allé à Londres ? Et t’as auditionné devant un millier de personnes ? Incroyable.

–Ma mère a sûrement dû prendre une vidéo, tu lui demanderas ce soir, répliqua Harry, un sourire goguenard pendu aux lèvres.

–Tu as vu et parlé avec Emily Gordon alors ? Elle est trop canon, faut que tu réussisses à choper son numéro et que tu me le refiles ! Dit Tristan, le bassiste du groupe.

Harry rigola et secoua lentement la tête.

–Elle est plus jolie en vrai.

–Seulement jolie ? Attends, elle a un de ces corps de rêve ! Aucune nana ici ne lui arrive à la cheville.

–Ben tu sais moi les filles c’est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé.

–C’est vrai que tu préfères les gars. Dean Fanning était à ton goût ? Bien qu’il soit un peu trop vieux à mon avis.

–T’es con Tristan, rigola Harry.

–Et Louis Tomlinson ? Je crois savoir que c’est ton genre de mec. En plus, tu chiales presque devant ses chansons, fit remarquer Austin le batteur.

Le visage d’Harry se referma et ses amis s’en rendirent compte tout de suite.

–Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

–Il n’a pas aimé. Il trouve que je ne suis pas à la hauteur. C’est ce que je craignais le plus et c’est arrivé. Il a vraiment détesté mon audition.

Toute la bonne humeur d’Harry était redescendue en flèche. Il n’avait plus la tête à rire avec ses copains. Le fait est que l’avis de Louis Tomlinson lui importait tellement que deux jours plus tard, il n’avait toujours pas digéré ses paroles. Comment le pouvait-il alors qu’il avait mit tant d’espoirs en une seule personne ? Il le soutenait depuis qu’il s’était fait connaître à l’âge de dix-huit ans en gagnant X Factor et secrètement, il voulait la même carrière, le même chemin que lui.

–Comment c’est possible ? Il a de la merde à la place des oreilles ?

La fureur de Chuck lui remonta un peu le moral. Ses amis, ses vrais amis, avaient toujours le bon mot dans n’importe laquelle des situations.

–Oh tu sais, il s’y connait mieux que nous.

Harry haussa les épaules mais le cœur n’y était pas. C’était vrai pourtant. Louis avait des années d’expériences de la scène et de la foule que lui n’avait pas. Alors il était évident qu’Harry choisisse de le croire sur parole.

–Tu le défends quand même ? T’es vraiment dedans jusqu’au cou, toi.

Austin passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami et resserra sa prise. Harry batailla faussement avec lui quelques secondes jusqu’à ce que la cloche sonne signalant le commencement des cours.

–Bon aller, oublie-le ton méchant prince. Tu vas lui montrer de quoi tu es capable et il rampera vers toi.

Harry rigola et décida d’oublier Louis Tomlinson et son jugement hâtif lors de son audition.

**

Anne Styles avait toujours soutenu son fils cadet, quelle que soit la situation. Lorsqu’il avait quatre ans et qu’il s’était mis en tête de nourrir les chats errants du parc de leur quartier, elle l’avait accompagnée assidûment chaque jour pour le rendre heureux. A huit ans, le petit Harry avait décidé de s’essayer au foot, pour faire comme les autres enfants de son âge qui pensaient que jouer de la musique était pour les fillettes. Anne n’était pas d’accord avec le raisonnement de son fils et tenta brièvement de lui faire comprendre qu’avoir ses propres rêves, ses propres passions étaient mieux que de faire comme tout le monde. Pourtant, elle inscrivit Harry dans le club de football de la ville et vint le voir à chaque match pendant deux mois, une semaine et cinq jours avant que son fils ne réalise que le football n’était pas fait pour lui, au contraire de la musique.

Alors il était évident qu’elle le soutint lorsqu’il eût demandé sa première guitare et qu’il se mit à apprendre la musique et le solfège. C’était elle qui l’avait incité à fonder son groupe de musique avec trois autres garçonnets de son cours de solfège et grâce à elle, les White Eskimo avait vu le jour. A chaque représentation officielle que le groupe donnait, Anne venait encourager son fils et ses amis et les applaudir aussi fort qu’elle le pouvait.

Il était donc, encore une fois, évident pour elle qu’elle inscrive son fils à l’émission de chant si renommée partout dans le monde. Elle avait si bien tenu le secret qu’Harry ne s’était rendu compte de rien. Elle avait envoyé une vidéo de son fils lors d’un mini concert dans le bar de leur ville. Et le résultat avait été unanime : Harry passerait devant les juges en direct.

La joie qu’elle avait lue sur le visage de son fils lui était suffisante pour qu’elle soit reconnaissante de son propre geste. Voir ses enfants heureux lui importait plus que tout.

Harry vint à elle deux semaines après son audition. Sa mère était toujours de très bons conseils et elle l’écoutait parler attentivement, arrêtant toujours l’activité qu’elle faisait pour se concentrer sur lui seulement.

–Maman, je peux te déranger une seconde ? Demanda Harry.

–Bien sûr, viens t’asseoir.

Elle tapota la place à côté d’elle sur le grand lit deux places de sa chambre.

–Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Harry s’installa confortablement contre les oreillers et regarda le plafond, pensivement. Il faisait souvent cela, ces derniers temps.

–Pourquoi… (Il soupira.) Pourquoi Louis s’est-il comporté de la sorte ?

Anne reposa son livre sur la table de chevet et passa sa main gauche dans les cheveux de son fils qui se cala contre elle.

–Tu sais, pour certaines personnes, il est très difficile de faire un compliment ou de simplement exprimer ce qu’ils ont ressentis. Alors ils se cachent derrière des mots durs et cruels. C’est comme les tortues qui se protègent du monde extérieur avec leur carapace.

Harry pouffa.

–Tu penses sincèrement que Louis est comme une tortue ? Je n’y crois pas trop.

–Métaphoriquement parlant, oui, peut-être. Je ne le connais pas tu sais ? Pas comme toi.

–Je sais. Mais moi non plus je ne le connais pas. Mais j’avais l’impression pourtant. J’avais l’impression de le connaître. Ça fait des années que je le soutiens et suis activement ce qu’il fait et produit comme chansons. Je voulais vraiment, vraiment qu’il soit fier de moi et qu’il pense que j’ai du potentiel.

–Tu te concentres sur le point négatif de ton audition, bébé. Trois juges sur quatre ont appréciés ton talent à sa juste valeur. Tu te souviens des éloges qu’ils ont fait à ton sujet ?

L’adolescent acquiesça puis soupira. Il se releva en position assise et fit face à sa mère.

–Oui c’est génial, je le sais ! Mais… Louis… Tu sais à quel point je l’admire.

–Tu es entré dans la compétition, Harry. Ce qui veut dire que tu vas pouvoir lui montrer de quoi tu es capable. Tu as une voix en or et bientôt, il s’en rendra compte.

–Tu penses ?

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans un tic nerveux.

–Absolument. Qui serait assez fou pour ne pas aimer ta voix ?

Louis, aurait-il voulu dire mais il le garda pour lui. Il avait déjà assez importuné sa mère pour en rajouter une couche avec ses geignements de gosse immature de trois ans.

–Est-ce que tu sais quand le camp d’entraînement commencera ? Lui demanda sa mère avant qu’il ne quitte la chambre.

–Je pense que l’on recevra toutes les informations nécessaires le moment voulu. Les juges n’ont pas finis de faire la tourner des villes, donc…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et haussa les épaules. Il avait le « golden ticket », il allait continuer cette aventure, peu importe lorsque celle-ci commencerait. Pendant ce temps, il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience.

**

Harry eut finalement la réponse à sa question un mois et demi après son audition. En rentrant des cours ce jour-là, un jeudi, il n’eut pas le temps d’exécuter sa routine : prendre un goûter consistant d’une tartine de beurre avec un verre de lait froid puis se détendre dans le canapé une demi-heure avant de monter faire ses devoirs dans sa chambre.

Dès lors qu’il eût ouvrit la porte de sa maison, sa mère lui tomba dessus tout en brandissant une grande enveloppe blanche qu’elle agitait dans tous les sens.

–Du courrier pour toi.

Harry la lui prit des mains et y jeta un coup d’œil surprit. Personne ne lui écrivait d’ordinaire, sauf ses grands-parents maternels pour son anniversaire qui était fin Octobre. Nous étions courant Juillet.

Ce n’est que lorsqu’il aperçut le sceau de l’émission X Factor qu’il comprit ce que contenait cette lettre précieuse. Il se mit à pousser un cri si perçant que sa mère dû se boucher les oreilles. Harry sautait de joie et prit sa mère dans ses bras, la faisant virevolter dans les airs.

–C’est la réponse, maman ! Je vais enfin savoir quand le camp d’entraînement va commencer !

–Qu’est-ce que tu attends, ouvre-la cette lettre !

Son sac toujours sur l’épaule, il entreprit de déchirer la lettre et de sortir les documents qu’il convoitait tant depuis un mois. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement les longues lignes à la recherche de l’information clé.

–Bla bla bla. Ayant réussi les auditions, bla bla bla. Vous êtes invités à vous présenter à l’Aréna de Wembley le vingt-huit Juillet à treize heures. C’est samedi prochain ! Ahhhh !

Harry cria à nouveau tout en sautant de haut en bas.

–Faut que je file préparer mon sac !

–Tu as encore le temps !

–Choisir les bons vêtements, ça prend beaucoup de temps, maman.

Sa mère rigola de bon cœur, fière de son fils alors que ce dernier courait dans les escaliers, loupant une marche dans cette action trop prononcée.

L’aventure allait pouvoir commencer.


	3. Le camp d'entraînement : Première épreuve

Il avait un train à dix heures quatre précise à la gare locale de Burton Joyce. A dix heures seize, le train arrivait à la grande gare de Nottingham où Harry devait changer de train pour prendre celui qui le conduirait jusqu’à la gare de Saint Pancras, à Londres. Arriver à douze heures quatorze à Londres lui laissait tout juste le temps de s’acheter à manger avant de prendre un taxi qui le mènerait jusqu’à la fameuse Arène de Wembley, si renommée pour les grandes stars mondiales qui avait performées sur cette scène.

La mère du jeune homme l’avait accompagné à la gare et refusait de le laisser partir.

–Maman, s’il te plaît, les gens nous regardent.

–Mon fils cadet s’en va loin de moi pendant une semaine. Tu vas me manquer, Chachou.

Harry rougit sous le surnom affectif dont sa mère l’affublait depuis qu’il était petit.

–Maman ! S’exclama-t-il.

Il ajouta quelque chose qui fut étouffé par la forte étreinte que lui donna sa mère. Elle le serrait si fort qu’il commença à manquer d’air.

–Ça va c’est bon, tu m’étrangle. Maman, je ne vais peut-être même pas rester une semaine là-bas. Il se peut que je sois éliminé avant.

–Ne dis pas ça, Harry. Tu es très doué.

–Merci maman. Je t’appellerai tous les jours, tu le sais, je te l’ai déjà promis.

Anne essuya une larme qui perlait du coin de son œil et reprit son fils dans ses bras, veillant cette fois-ci à ne pas l’écraser contre elle.

Brisant, l’étreinte, Harry se tourna vers son beau-père et tous deux se firent une accolade virile.

–Montre-leur ton talent, petit.

Robin lui passa la main dans les cheveux et les ébouriffa. Harry n’était peut-être pas son fils biologique mais il le traitait comme tel et lui donnait tout l’amour et l’affection qu’il avait à partager.

–Merci, Robin.

Harry prit sa valise et commença à s’avancer vers le train.

–Hey, le minus !

Un énorme sourire prit place sur le visage de l’adolescent alors qu’il se retournait. Son frère courrait vers lui.

–Tu n’allais quand même pas partir sans me dire au revoir ?

–C’est de ta faute, tu es toujours en retard. C’est même étonnant que tu réussisses à garder ton boulot.

Paul lui tira la langue et les deux frères se firent leur au revoir.

–Et n’oublies pas ce que je t’ai dit à propos de Tomlinson.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et monta dans son train. C’était le moment. Le camp d’entraînement, réputé pour sa difficulté l’attendait lui, Harry Styles, les bras ouverts. Et Harry allait plonger dedans.

Son trajet s’était déroulé si rapidement qu’il n’avait pas vu le temps passer et voilà que maintenant, il était lâché dans les rues de Londres, seul. Il voulait explorer la ville, visiter les monuments, voir autant de choses qu’il le pouvait. Mais ce n’était pas pour tout de suite.

Des centaines de personnes se dirigeaient –comme lui– vers les portes de l’arène de Wembley. Des garçons, des filles, des jeunes, des plus âgés. Des gens de tout horizon avançaient, traînant leurs valises derrière eux.

Il y avait des flèches accrochées sur les portes et à l’intérieur du bâtiment, qui leur indiquaient le chemin à suivre. Ils déposèrent leurs valises dans une pièce à côté de la scène qui faisait office de sas et enfin, ils pénétrèrent la scène qui leur faisait tous rêvé.

Harry se sentait minuscule aux côtés de tous les autres candidats. Il faisait parti des plus petits, non en âge mais en taille. Avec son petit mètre soixante-huit, il se sentait intimidé par les autres garçons de son âge, tous plus grands, tous plus musclés, tous si… confiant.

Il aurait voulu avoir la même confiance en lui que ces autres garçons et filles contre qui il devrait se battre pour rester. Mais le jeune homme n’était pas assuré.  
Harry se faufila parmi les autres pour se placer sur la première ligne et pouvoir découvrir lesquels des quatre juges allait les évaluer au cours de cette semaine intense.

Des battants sur la droite de la scène s’ouvrirent et trois juges entrèrent en saluant les candidats qui criaient, applaudissaient ces personnes qui leur avait permis d’être présent sur cette scène. Harry ne fit pas exception à la règle. Il applaudit et cria de vive voix avant de s’arrêter net dans son élan. Louis Tomlinson fermait la marche, derrière Angie Hardins. Il se mit à avoir des sueurs froides –il se souvenait très bien de la seule fois où il l’avait vu en vrai– mais son cœur se mit aussi à battre plus fort que d’ordinaire. Cette sensation s’arrêterait-elle un jour ?

Il l’admirait toujours autant, c’était clair. Cela n’allait pas cesser aussi rapidement, Harry ne le souhaitait d’ailleurs pas. Pendant les longues semaines d’attente après son audition, le jeune homme avait renforcé son envie de se faire accepter par le chanteur. Il allait le faire. Cette semaine. Il n’avait pas le choix et ne souhaitait pas l’avoir.

–Bonjour à tous et bienvenue. J’espère que vous avez fait bon voyage, salua Dean Fanning.

Un concerto de « oui » et de « merci » lui répondit.

–Aujourd’hui est le commencement de ce camp d’entraînement. Je veux que chacun d’entre vous donne le meilleur de lui-même car à la fin de la journée, la moitié d’entre vous rentrera chez eux.

–Vous allez être réparti dans la catégorie à laquelle vous correspondez : les garçons, les filles, les plus de vingt-cinq ans et les groupes, dit Angie. Un coach vocal va vous aider à répéter la chanson choisie pour votre catégorie.

–Vous n’aurez qu’une heure pour apprendre la chanson et vous l’appropriez à votre sauce. Il n’y aura qu’une seule chance, reprit Louis. Si vous vous planter, vous pouvez dire adieu à cette compétition. Nous recherchons quelqu’un qui a le talent et la prestance suffisante pour devenir une super star. Alors si vous ne vous sentez pas près, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous tout de suite.

Personne ne bougea et personne ne parla. Harry le regardait anxieusement, se demandant si Louis se souvenait de lui. C’était une pensée stupide puisqu’il était improbable que le célèbre chanteur se rappelle de quelqu’un qu’il a descendu lors de son audition.

–Bien alors, les filles vous resterez ici, les garçons, il y une salle derrière dans les coulisses qui vous attend avec un coach. Il y a deux salles pour les plus de vingt-cinq ans et les groupes dans le sous-sol. Nous vous y conduirons. Bonne chance.

Harry suivit le flot des garçons de sa catégorie tout en jetant un dernier regard à Louis qui s’était déjà retourné vers Dean.

–Hey, salut. Je m’appelle Matty.

L’attention d’Harry se porta sur un garçon qui avait plus l’apparence d’un jeune homme que d’un adolescent qui marchait à sa hauteur. Il semblait plus âgé que lui de quelques années. Il avait des cheveux bruns longs et lisses qui lui tombaient dans les yeux et lui cachait la moitié du visage.

–Moi c’est Harry.

–T’as quel âge ? Tu sembles un peu jeune, non ?

–Hum, j’ai dix-sept ans.

Le garçon sembla surprit.

–Ah oui ? (Il le détailla de haut en bas si bien qu’Harry en rougit et croisa les bras sur son torse.) Tu fais plus jeune.

–Et toi, t’as quel âge ?

Il ne put s’empêcher de poser cette question sur un ton agressif. Il détestait qu’on le juge sur sa taille ou son visage qui était plus enfantin que les autres jeunes de son âge. Matty rigola.

–J’ai vingt-deux ans.

Harry acquiesça mais ne répondit pas. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de danse fortement éclairée et se placèrent face à un homme qui se tenait devant de longs miroirs, une poignée de feuille à la main.

–Bonjour à tous, je suis Daniel et je suis un coach vocal pour cette saison de l’émission. La chanson que vous devrez chanter face aux juges sera Cry me a river du célèbre Justin Timberlake. Est-ce que cela vous convient-il à tous ?

C’était une question rhétorique mais les candidats répondirent positivement malgré tout. Si cela les dérangeaient c’était leur problème, ils ne pouvaient pas changer de chanson. L’une des étapes suivantes contenait un choix libre d’une chanson alors il suffisait de passer celle-ci pour montrer ses capacités. Daniel distribua les feuilles à chaque garçon et mit la musique, chantant avec eux pour la première fois, pour les guider dans la chanson.

Pendant une heure, Daniel les motiva et mit de l’ambiance dans la petite salle où une cinquantaine de garçons chantaient en cœur la mélodie. Ils répétaient et répétaient, ne faisant que de brèves pauses pour boire une gorgée d’eau de temps à autre. L’enjeu de cette première étape était de taille et chacun voulait continuer l’aventure pendant au moins une autre journée.

Harry répétait comme les autres et se mit dans un petit groupe avec Matty et deux autres garçons de son âge, Josh et Gabe. Tous les quatre chantèrent le morceau chacun à leur tour et commentèrent ce qu’ils entendaient. Puis le coach tapa dans ses mains et tous se turent.

–Bien, chacun à votre tour vous allez chanter à capella votre morceau, comme si vous étiez sur scène devant les juges.

Bientôt l’heure fut écoulée et la catégorie des filles entra sur scène, petit groupe par petit groupe à chaque fois. Harry attendait dans les coulisses, nerveusement. Il se rongeait les ongles. Il avait l’impression d’être retourné le jour de son audition. Face à la scène attendaient les juges, dont Louis Tomlinson. Cela allait être la seconde fois où il chanterait devant lui et Harry avait encore plus de pression que la première fois. Car il savait ce que pensait Louis de sa voix. Ce n’était pas logique d’avoir plus peur que lors de son audition mais c’était l’effet que lui faisait Louis. Il n’avait pas confiance en sa voix lorsque Louis était mentionné ou était dans les parages.

–Hey, tout va bien se passer. T’as une belle voix.

C’était Matty qui était venu l’aborder. Il cogna gentiment son épaule dans la sienne et Harry leva les yeux vers lui.

–Tu crois ? Louis Tomlinson m’a détesté lors de mon audition.

–Si tu veux tout savoir, moi aussi. Angie a dû jouer des pieds et des mains pour le convaincre lui et Dean.

–Ah oui ? Mais t’as beaucoup de talent !

Matty rigola et secoua la tête.

–Merci mais ce n’était pas vraiment leur avis. Mais on est ici tous les deux. C’est notre moment et on va le réussir et ce soir, on fera parti des vingt-cinq personnes encore en lice dans notre catégorie, d’accord ?

Matty lui tendit la main et Harry la prit après un moment d’hésitation. Il hocha la tête.

–Allez dis-le. Je veux te l’entendre dire.

–Ce soir on sera parmi les vingt-cinq candidats restant.

– Bah voilà, ce n’était pas si difficile.

Harry lui fit un sourire crispé alors que Dean appelaient les dix premiers garçons sur scène.

Il en faisait parti. Matty lui souffla des encouragements et il monta les escaliers menant à la scène. Il était si nerveux qu’il allait vomir. Ses paumes suaient abondamment et il avait peur d’en faire tomber son micro. Il marchait comme un condamné à la potence qui vivait ses derniers instants.

Il failli tomber sur la dernière marche et trébucha sur plusieurs mètres, attirant l’attention de ses camarades et des juges. Ses joues se mirent à chauffer affreusement alors qu’il bafouillait des excuses. Harry se dépêcha de se mettre en ligne avec les autres et enfin l’étape commença.

–Keith Porter, tu es le premier à commencer. Comment tu te sens ?

–Bien. Plutôt nerveux mais ça va.

Dean lui fit un sourire encourageant et lui indiqua qu’il pouvait commencer lorsqu’il se sentait prêt.

Harry savait que chacun des personnes présentes aujourd’hui à Wembley avait une très bonne voix et un talent qui différait de ceux des autres. Selon lui, il n’avait pas le tiers de leur talent et cela l’angoissait. Il faisait tout ce qu’il pouvait pour ne pas regarder dans la direction de Louis mais ses efforts étaient vains. Il n’arrivait tout simplement pas à ne pas dévier son attention vers le chanteur.

Son attraction envers Louis devait être si évidente qu’il avait honte de lui-même. Il voulait se cacher dans les jupons de sa mère et que personne ne vienne le déranger. Mais sa prière ne fut pas exaucée.

–Harry ? C’est ton tour.

Le jeune homme sorti de sa rêverie pour voir que tout le monde le fixait. Il regarda Louis qui plissait les yeux tout en laissant ces derniers vagabonder partout sur lui. Il était mortifié.

–Oh, pardon. Je suis prêt.

C’était faux. Il était loin d’être prêt, mentalement ou physiquement mais il n’avait pas le choix.

–C’est une de tes habitudes de toujours être dans la lune ?

Le ton de Louis était méprisant, comme s’il pensait qu’Harry n’était rien d’autre qu’une saleté sur son vêtement qu’il allait épousseter sur le champ. Harry voulait se couvrir le visage avec sa main pour éviter que de remarquer le regard de Louis mais c’était trop tard.

–Pardon je… J’étais juste. Pardon.

Il vit Louis lever les yeux au ciel et lui faire signe de commencer à chanter sans plus attendre.

Harry avança d’un pas pour se démarquer des autres garçons et ferma les yeux. Il chanta son passage en s’appliquant et essaya de se différencier des autres candidats avec son originale prestation. Il chantait a capella, ils le faisaient tous. Ce n’était pas nouveau pour lui puisqu’il l’avait déjà fait lors des auditions mais la tension semblait être montée d’un cran supérieur.

–Merci, ce sera tout.

Louis venait de le couper.

–Merci à tous, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Cela lui fit mal. Louis souriait aux autres, les complimentait et plaisantait avec tout le monde excepté lui. Il en aurait pleuré. Au lieu de cela, Harry retourna dans les coulisses avec les autres garçons de son groupe.

Jack le présentateur s’approcha de lui pour lui poser des questions, comme il le faisait avec tous les autres candidats. Il se força à sourire bien que cela parut faux et que si quelqu’un l’avait regardé attentivement, il aurait découvert le pot-aux-roses.

–Comment ça s’est passé ?

–Je ne sais pas. Mal, je crois. Louis me déteste vraiment.

–Je suis sûr que tout ira bien, tu verras.

Harry lui sourit et partit s’isoler dans une autre pièce. Il ne pouvait parler avec personne. Une boule dans sa gorge grossissait à chaque minute qui passait. Bêtement, il avait cru qu’il pourrait faire changer d’avis le chanteur qu’il idolâtrait. Mais c’était peine perdue. Louis le méprisait tellement. Le chanteur n’avait montré son aversion que pour lui. Il était le mouton noir de cette compétition, il le sentait. Une larme roula sur sa joue gauche qu’il s’empressa de faire disparaître. Il était censé être plus fort que cela. Il voulait réellement montrer à Louis qu’il avait du talent et que lui aussi méritait d’être dans la compétition, mais plus les heures passaient et plus il devenait défaitiste. C’était trop dur et il n’avait que dix-sept ans.

Il appela sa mère qui décrocha à la première sonnerie.

–Harry, mon chéri, comment ça se passe à Londres ?

Un reniflement lui répondit. Harry avait fondu en larme en entendant la voix si enjouée, si douce de sa mère. Ce qu’il aurait donné pour un câlin de sa mère.

–Oh, Harry… Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

L’adolescent laissa la digue s’affaisser et raconta les derniers évènements et la honte totale qu’il éprouvait. Lorsqu’il eut finit, il essuyait rageusement les larmes traîtresses qui refusaient de s’arrêter.

–Mon chéri, tu ne dois pas te laisser surprendre par ses mots et ses actions envers toi, d’accord. Vis le moment présent et au diable Louis et sa grossièreté ! Apprécie cette aventure comme il se doit et concentre-toi sur les choses essentielles. Tu es un très bon chanteur et Louis n’est pas le seul à décider de qui reste et qui part.

Harry resta plusieurs minutes au téléphone avec sa mère qui le réconforta. Peu à peu, il reprit du poil de la bête et rigola à une blague qui n’était pas vraiment réussie. Il avait toujours pu compter sur sa mère et il savait que ce n’était pas maintenant que cela allait s’arrêter. Bien au contraire. Elle le soutenait d’autant plus qu’il était en train de réaliser son rêve.

Lorsqu’il raccrocha, il se sentait mieux mais pas suffisamment bien pour retourner faire face aux autres candidats qui n’avaient rien perdus de la scène qui s’était déroulée entre lui et Louis.

Alors il resta dans la salle de danse dans laquelle il était durant plusieurs longues minutes. Jusqu’à ce qu’il entende des bruits de pas.

Angie Hardins entra dans la salle, ses chaussures à talons aiguilles claquant contre le parquet marron clair.

–On m’a dit que tu te cachais ici.

–Oh, hum. Je ne me cachais pas.

La chanteuse lui lança un regard qui lui fit comprendre qu’elle n’était pas dupe. Harry soupira, ses épaules se voûtant. Il s’adossa au dossier de sa chaise et persista à regarder le sol.

–C’est à cause de ce qu’il s’est passé avec Louis tout à l’heure ?

Sa voix était douce mais cela ne surprenait pas l’adolescent. Il savait que la chanteuse de trente-quatre ans aimait venir en aide aux autres, plus particulièrement à ses fans et aux plus démunis. Elle lui faisait penser à sa mère, en un sens. Alors il voulut se confier à une personne extérieure, qui connaissait bien Louis et le domaine de la musique et qui serait à même de lui donner des conseils.

–Je ne comprends pas ce que j’ai fait de mal.

–Tu n’as rien fais de mal, je te rassure. Tu es jeune Harry, des claques tu vas t’en prendre, certaines personnes ne vont pas aimer ta musique ou ta voix. Je pense que tu lui rappelle lui-même lorsqu’il avait ton âge.

–Alors pourquoi il ne s’en prend qu’à moi ? Des types de dix-sept, c’est pas ce qui manque ici et regarde Nick ! Il l’adore.

Il avait conscience de geindre et de passer pour un bébé mais c’était plus fort que lui. Il voulait que Louis l’apprécie. Heureusement pour lui, aucune caméra n’avait suivie Angie jusque dans la salle. Personne n’était là pour filmer son désarroi.

–Tu sais, parfois on a un coup de cœur pour une voix et d’autre fois il nous est plus difficile de distinguer ce petit quelque chose dans une autre. Nous aussi nous faisons des erreurs de jugements. Certes, nous faisons de la musique depuis longtemps et on dit de nous que nous sommes des professionnels, mais même les professionnels peuvent se tromper.

Harry soupira. Encore. Jamais il n’allait être capable de faire en sorte que Louis l’apprécie un minimum et respecte sa voix et sa musique. Il eut la soudaine pensée que s’il était éliminé dès le premier jour, il n’aurait plus à se soucier de lui et à essayer de le convaincre qu’il en vaut le coup.

Mais aussi soudainement que cette pensée était venue, elle repartie en coup de vent, chassée par l’esprit du jeune homme. Non. Il n’allait pas abandonner et se laisser faire aussi facilement. Il était un battant. Et même s’il avait du mal à croire en son propre potentiel, il ne baisserait pas les bras. Jamais. La musique, c’était ce qu’il souhaitait faire le plus au monde.

–Tu as raison. Je vais travailler encore plus dur et comme ça, Louis verra que moi aussi je peux me démarquer des autres candidats.

Angie sourit et lui tapota le bras tout en se relevant de sa propre chaise.

–Aller vient, on va annoncer ceux qui restent dans la compétition.

Harry la suivit jusque dans les coulisses où tous les garçons de sa catégorie attendaient. Dean en appela la moitié qui monta sur scène. Le reste attendait plus loin, dans la salle où ils avaient répétés, juste derrière la scène.

L’angoisse montait peu à peu. Le premier verdict allait tomber dans quelques minutes. Le premier groupe ne croisa pas le second lorsque celui monta sur scène. Ainsi, le secret était gardé, et Harry avançait parmi les autres vers leur destin.

–Je suis ravi de voir qu’aujourd’hui, vous avez tous donné le meilleur de vous-même, commenta Dean, face à eux, assis à la table des juges entouré de Louis et d’Angie.

–Oui, vous avez fourni un effort qui n’était pas facile. Vous n’aviez pas beaucoup de temps et pourtant, vos prestations étaient vraiment bien, les félicita Angie.

–Mais il ne peut en rester que la moitié, conclut Louis.

Il se tut, laissant la tension s’élever dans les airs, lourde, poignante, tranchante. Harry croisait les doigts derrière son dos et se mordait la lèvre furieusement. Il avait une sale impression qui lui restait sur le bout de la langue. Amère.

–Vous avez de bonnes nouvelles. Vous continuez l’aventure.

Des cris d’exclamations fusèrent de toute part. Des garçons sautèrent sur la scène, se prenant dans les bras, d’autres pleuraient et d’autres remerciaient les juges de leur accorder la chance de passer à la prochaine étape du camp d’entraînement.

Harry était au milieu de ces jeunes gens. Son monde s’était enroulé autour de lui, tout semblait se dissiper, s’évanouir dans la nature. Ce qui l’entourait se floutait par les larmes qui s’amoncelaient derrière ses yeux. Il n’en revenait pas. Il allait rester ici. Il n’allait pas prendre le train et rentrer dans sa petite bourgade.  
Il avait réussi cette étape et ce même si Louis Tomlinson ne l’appréciait pas lui et sa voix. Angie lui fit un clin d’œil lorsqu’il revint à lui et que leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Il lui fit un sourire étincelant, heureux. Les deux fossettes de ses joues y creusèrent des trous.

Le jeune homme avait envie de sauter de joie mais il se retenu de peu. Mais surtout, ce qu’il souhaitait était de montrer à Louis qu’il restait pour le moment dans l’aventure à son plus grand désarroi. C’était grisant et excitant.

Josh et Gabe, les deux adolescents avec qui il avait discuté étaient eux aussi dans le groupe qui restait et ils sautèrent sur Harry, l’emmenant dans leur folie et Harry sourit puis se laissa faire, heureux.

Leur groupe sortit de la scène et les filles qualifiées pour la seconde étape vinrent les féliciter. Ce n’est qu’à ce moment-là qu’Harry se rendit compte que quelqu’un manquait à l’appel. Matty. Il n’avait pas été appelé dans son groupe. Cela signifiait… Éliminé. Matty était éliminé alors qu’ils s’étaient fait la promesse mutuelle d’être là ce soir, pour la seconde étape.

Harry se sentit mal car il savait que cela aurait très bien pu être lui à la place de son nouvel ami. Au fond de lui, il était persuadé que si ce n’était pas pour Dean et Angie, il ne serait pas non plus dans la compétition. Ce n’était pas du favoritisme, seulement ces deux juges appréciaient suffisamment sa voix pour vouloir qu’il aille plus loin et il leur en était énormément reconnaissant pour cela.

La brutalité de cette réalisation fut encore plus brusque car les candidats restant ne pouvaient pas faire leurs adieux à ceux qui étaient éliminés. Harry était triste pour Matty, mais ce sentiment était minime en comparaison avec le soulagement intense qu’il éprouvait. Après tout, ils étaient dans une compétition acharnée et chacun voulait aller en final et remporter l’émission qui se soldait par un contrat de musique.

La compétition continuait pour lui et cela ne voulait dire qu’une seule chose : il allait pouvoir fournir le meilleur de lui, trimer et se dépasser jusqu’à ses limites les plus enfouies pour qu’enfin Louis reconnaisse ses efforts et son acharnement à s’améliorer.

Son monde ne tournait pratiquement qu’autour de ce chanteur mais cela lui était égal. Il avait une mission à accomplir lors de cette semaine intensive du camp et il allait la mener du mieux qu’il pouvait sans baisser les bras.

Harry avait une soudaine montée de confiance en soi qui grimpait et grimpait pour s’installer confortablement à l’intérieur de lui. Il y arriverait.


	4. Le camp d'entraînement : deuxième épreuve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joyeux Noël !

La veille au soir, après le premier jour, tous les candidats avaient été emmenés dans une résidence où ils resteraient le reste de la semaine. Ils y partageraient les repas et les nuits. Harry fit la connaissance de Laura, une espagnole venue spécialement en Angleterre pour participer à l'émission. Elle avait vingt-neuf ans mais ses cheveux roses bonbon lui en donnaient dix ans de moins. Elle était drôle et ne se souciait pas de son âge ni de sa taille. Tout de suite, les deux s'étaient bien trouvés.

Harry rencontra aussi le groupe « 4ever » composé de quatre hommes, Luka, Chris, Naïm et Miroslav. Ces quatre hommes, âgés de vingt-cinq à trente ans étaient d'origines différentes et s'étaient rencontrés lors d'un évènement r assemblant différentes ethnies. Luka était portoricain, il avait trente ans. Chris était canadien et avait vingt-huit ans. Naïm et Miroslav étaient tous deux âgés de vingt-cinq ans, le premier venait d'Egypte et le second de Russie.

Au cours du repas, Josh et Gabe avaient rejoins le petit groupe qui commençaient à s'agrandir. Puis ce fut au tour de Richard, cinquante-sept ans. Richard était le doyen de l'émission, le plus vieux. Et il était fichtrement drôle. Toujours à raconter des histoires, il faisait bien rire les autres candidats. Harry l'appréciait vraiment.

Il partageait une chambre avec Keith Porter et Nick Jordans. Alors qu'il s'entendait bien avec le dernier, ses relations étaient quelques peu houleuses avec le premier. Keith était très sûr de lui, et jusque là cela n'aurait pas dérangé Harry, au contraire il l'aurait envié. Non Keith était aussi prétentieux et se pensait mieux que tout le monde.

Keith n'avait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer que Louis l'avait prit en grippe et que cela sautait aux yeux. Nick l'avait défendu et Harry l'en avait remercié.

Après une courte nuit où il était difficile de dormir avec la forte climatisation et les ronflements de Keith, le deuxième jour du camp d'entraînement arriva. C'était l'épreuve de danse, celle qu'Harry redoutait le plus. Certes il était de petite taille et pouvait donc se mouvoir un peu plus rapidement que les autres, il lui était cependant impossible de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans tomber ou trébucher. Alors danser... N'y pensez même pas. Il était terrible et il le savait. Personne n'était éliminé à la fin de la journée, les juges délibéraient simplement sur ce qu'ils avaient vu au cours de la journée.

Vers quatorze heures, les candidats se rendirent en bas de la résidence où deux bus les attendaient pour les mener à l'arène de Wembley.

Harry discutait avec Laura sur l'épreuve de danse.

–Je suis vraiment nul pour danser. Ce n'est pas mon truc du tout.

–Oh bah tu sais, j'arrive à reproduire les pas de danse, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis gracieuse en le faisant.

–Sérieux, je suis persuadé que tu es très douée. Les espagnoles ont la danse dans le sang.

–Le tango peut-être et encore, je n'ai jamais appris à le danser. C'est une danse contemporaine qu'ils vont nous apprendre. On va bien se marrer, je pense.

Les deux gloussèrent, se mettant d'accord pour essayer de s'entraider.

La grande troupe des candidats arriva tel un troupeau de bœufs bruyants. Les trois juges étaient déjà installés à leur table et les attendaient patiemment. Il y avait une quatrième personne, une femme, debout près de leur table dans une tenue de sport.

–Bonjour à tous. Comme vous le savez sûrement, l'épreuve de danse est prévue pour aujourd'hui. Nous avons ici avec nous, Sarah O'Connell une chorégraphe qui nous vient tout droit d'Amérique.

Dean passa le micro à la chorégraphe.

–Bonjour, c'est un réel plaisir d'être ici avec vous. Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous n'ont jamais dansés de leur vie et mon but n'est pas de faire de vous des danseurs étoiles, mais de vous mettre à l'aise sur une scène. Car si vous souhaitez être artiste, il vous faut occuper l'espace qui vous est donné.

–Vous aurez donc quelques heures pour apprendre une chorégraphie préparée pour vous. A la fin de la journée vous passerez par catégorie devant nous, annonça Louis. Bonne chance.

La chorégraphe Sarah monta sur scène accompagnée de deux autres danseurs qui montreront la chorégraphie aux candidats.

Harry s'était idéalement placé au milieu, dans les premiers rangs, de façon à voir correctement les danseurs ainsi que les autres candidats, les meilleurs, qui étaient devant lui. Ils débutèrent doucement, exécutant pas à pas la chorégraphie. Au début, ça allait. Mais dès que la musique commença et qu'ils durent tous danser au rythme de la musique, ce fut beaucoup plus compliqué.

Harry manqua de donné un coup à Laura alors qu'il faisait une demi-pirouette vers la gauche. Alors que les candidats devaient se baisser au sol pour faire un mini enchaînement au sol, Harry se prit les pieds dans son pantalon de survêtement et trébucha en avant, sur une fille qui tomba à son tour sur un garçon devant elle, façon effet domino.

La musique s'arrêta et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le raffut qui avait été créé.

–Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Louis alors qu'il montait sur scène.

–Il se passe que cet imbécile n'est pas capable de tenir sur ses deux jambes ! Rouspéta la fille sur qui Harry était tombé, Kimberly.

Louis la releva et fit de même avec Harry.

–C'est bon tu n'as rien, cesse de geindre. Vous pouvez reprendre l'entraînement, dit-il à l'intention de Sarah. Toi, tu viens avec moi.

Harry lança un regard désespéré en direction de Laura qui croisa les doigts pour lui. Il fut emmené à la suite du chanteur dans les coulisses de la scène, puis dans la salle où il avait répété la chanson le jour précédent.

Il craignait de savoir ce que Louis lui voulait et d'un autre côté il était aux anges. Il allait se retrouvé seul avec Louis. Son cœur s'affola alors que Louis refermait la porte pour que personne ne les dérange. Cela augmenta la nervosité d'Harry.

Pendant une minute ou deux, Louis ne dit rien. Il le fixa simplement, adossé à la porte, les bras croisés sur le torse. Harry gigotait sous son regard, ne sachant pas où se mettre. Il avait rêvé tellement de fois de se retrouver seul avec son idole que maintenant que ça arrivait –et non dans les circonstances qu'il aurait souhaité– il ne savait pas quoi faire, que dire ni comment réagir.

–Hum. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ?

Louis avait dit lors de leur présentation de les tutoyer. Harry ne savait pas si cela convenait aussi pour lui mais il se dit que oui. Après tout, il était un candidat comme les autres.

–Tu n'as pas une très belle voix. Tu ne regardes personne quand tu chantes et tu es tellement maladroit que tu ne peux pas danser. En clair, tu n'as rien d'une star. Donc, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Harry accusa le coup en silence. Au moins Louis ne lui mentait pas et ne lui cachait pas ce qu'il éprouvait. Bien que ça fasse mal, il préférait cela à ce qu'on prétende qu'il ait des chances.

Alors qu'il allait répondre, Louis reprit la parole :

–Pourtant, va savoir pourquoi, les trois autres juges de cette compétition pensent que tu as du talent.

–Peut-être que c'est vrai ?

Louis ricana et se décolla de la porte pour s'avancer vers lui tel un félin chassant sa proie.

–Non, tu vois, moi ce que je crois c'est qu'ils te gardent parce qu'ils savent que le public va t'apprécier et que pour cette raison, il y aura beaucoup d'audience. Il y a des personnes ici qui ont un réel potentiel et tu leur voles cette chance en étant là.

–Vous êtes injuste...

La voix d'Harry était faible et ses yeux étaient fixés au sol. Ses lèvres tremblaient tant il se retenait de pleurer. Il n'était plus un enfant, il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer dès qu'on lui disait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas entendre.

–Je dis simplement la vérité.

–Vous aussi vous avez fait cette émission à mon âge. Et si le public ne vous avait pas aimez, vous n'auriez pas été en final et vous n'auriez pas remporté la compétition.

–Mais moi j'avais du talent.

–Ah oui ? Je commence à en douter. Si j'avais su que vous étiez ainsi dans la vraie vie jamais je ne vous aurais soutenu.

–Tu es un fan ? Charmant.

Louis combla les derniers pas qui les séparaient et passa ses bras autour des épaules d'Harry. Il en profita pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

–Considère cela comme le seul cadeau que tu auras de moi.

Harry voulut passer à son tour ses bras autour de Louis. Il voulut humer son odeur et fermer les yeux et profiter de cet instant qui ne se reproduirait plus. Mais il resta tétanisé sur place, incapable de bouger le moindre membre. Son cœur se fissurait depuis qu'il avait officiellement rencontré Louis et il ne survivrait probablement pas à la fin de l'aventure si Louis continuait de lui casser du sucre sur le dos.

Le chanteur lui tapota le dos et se détacha. Leurs regards s'affrontèrent. Vert contre gris. Alors seulement, dans un geste audacieux, Harry fit un pas en avant et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Louis.

–Je ne partirai pas, je vous le garantis. Vous n'avez pas fini d'entendre parler de moi.

Il ne put résister à la tentation de déposer un baiser dans le cou du chanteur et d'y respirer son odeur masculine d'après rasage. Puis il le contourna et retourna sur la scène. Il avait une compétition à faire, une chorégraphie à assurée, et un talent à démontrer.

 

**

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Lorsque vint l'heure de la démonstration pour les garçons, Harry se plaça en dernière ligne. Il se cachait des juges, c'était vrai. La chorégraphie en elle-même n'était pas si complexe, il fallait simplement retenir tous les pas et les exécuter en rythme. Mais pour Harry cela voulait dire qu'il ne devait pas tomber ni ne devait se tromper de sens ou de geste.

Et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit. Ils changeaient de ligne à chaque fin de prestation pour que les juges puissent se concentrer sur un groupe minimum de personnes à la fois. Lorsque ce fut à son tour d'être en première ligne de mire, son regard rencontra celui de Louis qui le fixait, imperturbable. Il n'était pas aussi nerveux avant d'être sur le devant de la scène, avant de se rendre compte que Louis allait pouvoir l'examiner se ridiculiser en essayant de danser gracieusement. Il savait qu'il ressemblait plus à un mammouth géant qu'autre chose mais il ne pouvait pas changer cela.

Aussi, lorsque la musique démarra, il enchaîna les pas de manière robotique, se trompa de sens sur la demi-pirouette et confondu l'enchaînement au sol.

Louis souriait mesquinement en le regardant lorsqu'il leva la tête.

–Bien, on va repasser la musique une dernière fois et à la fin, vous aurez trente seconde de Freestyle où vous pourrez danser comme bon vous semble, dit-il en fixant Harry qui sentit ses joues chauffer.

Du Freestyle... Bien. D'accord. Il pouvait le faire. Trente secondes, ce n'était rien après tout. Il devait juste réussir à faire croire qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Et à ne pas tomber ni trébucher. Cela semblait impossible.

–Vas-y Harry, tu peux le faire ! Cria Laura du côté de la scène, de là où elle et les autres candidats regardaient les garçons danser.

Harry lui sourit et lorsque la musique démarra une nouvelle fois, il se concentra et réussit un peu mieux qu'auparavant. Du moins, il ne se trompa pas de sens, et parvint à faire l'enchaînement au sol. Puis ce fut au tour du Freestyle.

Le jeune homme leva la tête un instant, restant immobile un quart de seconde sans savoir quoi faire. Louis le fixait toujours, comme s'il n'avait pas bougé son attention de sur lui et cela le ravit autant que ça l'angoissa.

Puis une idée lui vint en tête et il sourit comme un forcené. En tant que chanteur célèbre, Louis lui-même dansait de temps à autre lors de ses concerts. Harry, étant plus qu'un fan, il connaissait tout de la carrière musicale de Louis. Ainsi que ses pas de danses. Il effectua alors les quelques pas dont il se souvenait, sans se départir de son sourire. Louis avait dit qu'il voulait que les candidats aient de l'ambition. Il en avait et il le lui montrait.

–Merci, on va maintenant passer aux groupes.

Harry se précipita sur le côté de la scène et sauta dans les bras de Laura.

–T'as tout déchiré au Freestyle, Haz !

–Ah oui tu trouves ? Les pas viennent de Louis, je voulais lui montrer que peu importe ce qu'il me dirait je ne baisserai pas les bras.

–Je peux te dire que ça lui en a bouché un coin.

Il tourna la tête en direction du chanteur qui regardait les groupes performer, les sourcils froncés. Il sourit. Louis était attendrissant ainsi.

 

**

Une fois que tout le monde fut passé, tous les candidats furent appelés à se tenir sur la scène pour l'annonce de la prochaine épreuve qui aura lieu deux jours plus tard.

–Encore une fois, vous avez fournis le meilleur de vous-même. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas danser, vous ne vous vous êtes pas démontés et c'est vraiment bien. C'est aussi ça que l'on recherche.

Les candidats applaudirent les paroles de Dean.

–Pour la prochaine épreuve, vous interprèterez le titre de votre choix, un par un. Les catégories des filles et des groupes passeront mardi, et les garçons et les plus de vingt cinq ans passeront mercredi. N'oubliez pas, sortez du lot en réalisant une prestation qui diffère de l'originale. Nous ne cherchons pas des imitateurs mais bien des chanteurs avec leur propre personnalité.

–Demain auront lieu les répétitions officielles. Vous passerez tous avec un coach en temps voulu qui sera là pour vous donner des conseils et vous aider à vous préparer. Bonne soirée à tous, conclu Angie.

Harry se dirigea vers Louis, ignorant l'appel de Josh. Il souhaitait s'entretenir avec lui sur la danse qu'il avait réalisée. Ce prétexte en cachait un autre ; celui de pouvoir être près de lui et de lui parler. C'était une chance qu'il avait d'approcher son idole et il voulait en profiter, même si ce dernier ne l'appréciait pas en retour.

–Louis !

Le chanteur se retourna, étonné. Son étonnement s'effaça pour laisser place à du mépris mais cela ne réussit pas à gâcher la bonne humeur d'Harry.

–Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

–Tu as bien apprécié ma petite danse pour le Freestyle ?

Il savait qu'il venait de le piéger. Louis ne pouvait pas dire non, car ces pas c'était lui qui les avait inventés et il en était fier, il l'avait dit lors d'une interview. Mais il n'avait pas envie de dire oui non plus car c'était Harry qui avait fait ces pas de danse, Harry qu'il détestait depuis le début de l'aventure.

–Nous ne voulons pas d'imitateurs.

Le sourire d'Harry s'affaissa.

–Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Qu'il te suffisait de danser mes pas de danse pour que soudain je trouve que tu as du talent ? Tu es encore plus stupide que ce que je pensais.

Il se détourna sur ses mots. Harry retourna auprès de ses amis et ramassa ses affaires. Il finirait par se faire apprécier de Louis. Il le devait. Il en était raide dingue depuis trop longtemps.

**

Louis et Angie discutaient des candidats encore en lice dans la compétition et commentaient leur performance, leurs points faibles et leurs points forts. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur le jeune Harry. Louis tenta de mettre sa fiche de côté pour en prendre une autre mais il ne fut pas assez rapide.

–Ah, Harry. Je l'aime bien ce petit. Il est doué.

Le chanteur grogna.

–Doué ? Vraiment ? Il a toujours les yeux baissés ou fermés lorsqu'il chante et je ne te parle même pas de la prestance dont il manque sur scène. Il est immobile. Ce n'est pas un vrai chanteur. Il ne le deviendra jamais.

–T'es un peu dur là, reprocha Angie. Et je te rappelle que toi aussi à son âge, tu ne savais pas quoi faire sur une scène.

–Oui mais je regardais les gens, c'est la base lorsque l'on veut chanter.

–Je trouve qu'il a du talent. Sa voix est vraiment très belle, bien basse et rauque et elle peut monter dans les aigües parfaitement. Il est doué, répéta-t-elle.

Louis soupira.

–Qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez tous sérieusement ? A part sa belle gueule. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que tu penses de sa voix. Il en fait trop, il l'a pousse trop souvent, ce n'est pas naturel du tout.

–Tu sais quoi, je pense que tu es jaloux.

–Quoi ?

–Parfaitement. Jaloux de son talent et de sa voix rauque tu n'as pas. Tu t'es souvent fait critiquer sur ta voix féminine et tu ne l'as jamais accepté.

–Moi jaloux ? De lui ? Non, jamais.

Angie rigola et lui tapa dans l'épaule.

–Bien sûr que si, t'es jaloux ! Tout s'explique.

–Je ne suis pas jaloux de ce gamin. Non, sérieusement, je ne pense pas qu'il a du potentiel pour faire carrière dans la musique. Puis t'as vu sa taille ? Il est minuscule.

–Et ça te plait bien ! Tu le trouves mignon, n'essaye même pas de mentir.

–Mignon ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ce soir ? T'as consommé de la drogue ou quoi ?

–Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je sais que j'ai raison.

–C'est bien pour toi, ça me fait une belle jambe, railla Louis.

–Tu sais que si tu es le mentor de la catégorie des garçons, tu vas devoir t'en occuper et l'aider et le côtoyer ?

–Il aura été éliminé avant.

Sa voix était ferme. Il en était persuadé. Persuadé qu'Harry n'était pas assez bon pour continuer l'aventure. Pas assez bon pour devenir un chanteur. Et il n'était certainement pas jaloux de lui. Il avait une carrière qui avait décollée en flèche, il savait de quoi il parlait, et Harry n'avait pas l'étoffe d'une star.

–En attendant, ce gamin tu te le taperais bien. C'est tout ce que j'en dis.

Louis leva les yeux au ciel et ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Comme si lui allait vouloir d'un gamin minuscule. Il est vrai qu'il pensait qu'Harry était mignon, mais c'était purement d'un point de vue professionnel. Harry en lui-même n'était pas à son goût, qu'importe ce qu'en disait Angie. D'ailleurs celle-ci ne savait rien de ses préférences en matière d'homme. Ou sinon elle aurait sut qu'il préférait les hommes bien viriles et grand, plus grand que lui qui pourtant faisait déjà un mètre quatre-vingt sept.

Et puis, il ne faisait pas dans la pédophilie. Il avait vingt-cinq ans et cet Harry n'en avait que dix-sept. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que les tabloïds raconteraient si jamais il couchait avec lui. Il ne le fera pas, mais hypothétiquement parlant, bien sûr. Harry ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville et Louis voulais un homme de son allure et de sa renommée.

–Tu vois, Nick par exemple, a vraiment du talent. De un, lorsqu'il est sur scène il t'hypnotise et tu es obligé d'arrêter ce que tu fais pour l'écouter. De deux, il n'oublie pas de nous regarder et de sourire, de jouer la comédie s'il le faut. Et de trois, il occupe l'espace tout à fait parfaitement. Il a une bonne contenance lorsqu'il se tient sur scène. Harry en revanche, il n'a rien si ce n'est une voix possiblement passable.

Angie rigola, secoua la tête d'incrédulité.

–Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Je suis d'accord, Nick a un réel potentiel et l'étoffe d'une star, c'est certain. Mais lorsque tu dis qu'Harry a seulement une voix passable-

–J'ai dit « possiblement passable » pour exacte, mais je t'en prie continue, la coupa Louis.

–Comme je disais, tu as faux. Il faudrait être sourd pour penser cela et je commence à penser que c'est ton cas, mon cher. Harry a une voix vraiment magnifique et chacun ici le reconnaît sauf toi. Tu es pourtant juste et tu arrives à discerner les talents potentiels, alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu agis de cette manière.

–J'agis tout à fait normalement, Angie. Pour moi, ce gosse n'a pas sa place dans la compétition et encore moins dans le monde de la musique. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si mal de penser ça ? Chacun à son propre avis, sa propre opinion. J'ai la mienne, alors où est le mal ?

–Il n'est pas question que ce soit mal ou non. Juste que je ne te comprends pas. Et tu sais, Dean ne le dit pas mais il pense la même chose que moi.

–Tu commences à m'énerver Angie. Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre ni à toi ni à qui que ce soit. Harry n'est pas doué, point barre et je ne ferais pas en sorte de l'aider à travers cette compétition si il se trouve que je suis en charge de sa catégorie.

–S'il était un idiot sur scène, qu'il faisait n'importe quoi alors je comprendrais mais c'est loin d'être le cas et je te trouve très injuste envers lui.

–Angie, tu te souviens l'année dernière, cette candidate ? Celle que tu ne pouvais pas voir en peinture. C'était quoi son nom déjà ?

–Claire Bradley.

–Voilà, Claire Bradley. Tu la détestais alors qu'elle était super. Le public l'a adoré !

–Tu es comme moi en fait. Tu refuses de reconnaître le talent chez quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas.

Louis grogna.

–Ça n'a absolument rien à voir. Je ne le connais pas et je ne le déteste pas. Simplement, je me base sur ses prestations médiocres qui construisent mon opinion.

–Continue de te mentir, Louis, chantonna Angie en passant au candidat suivant. Oh Liz, je l'aime beaucoup cette petite.

Louis soupira, défaitiste. Vivement qu'Harry se fasse éjecter de la compétition pour qu'il mette les tracas que le gosse apportent avec lui, loin, très loin derrière lui.


	5. Le camp d'entraînement : troisième épreuve

–Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de chanter alors ? Demanda Fred, l'un des coachs vocaux de l'émission.

Harry avait passé la soirée et la nuit à cogiter sur la chanson qu'il pourrait présenter devant les juges. De tout le répertoire musical qu'il connaissait, rien ne semblait être parfait. Il devait être à la hauteur et les impressionner, leur montrer son talent.

Puis vers une heure du matin, alors que les ronflements de Keith persistaient, il eut une idée. En réalité, c'était grâce à Louis que cette idée avait surgie dans son esprit. Louis le détestait viscéralement bien qu'il n'en comprenne pas la raison, il méprisait sa façon de chanter et de danser. Cette dernière pouvait être justifiée cependant. Il souhaitait réellement lui montrer de quoi il était capable.

Alors pour ces raisons, le jeune homme avait choisit une chanson qui allait mettre de l'ambiance parmi les autres candidats qui le regarderaient performer. Une chanson rythmique qu'il adorait, retravaillée à sa façon pour qu'elle soit plus moderne et plus dansante mais tout aussi amusante.

–Forget You de Cee Lo Green.

Fred approuva d'un signe de la tête.

–Bien, c'est une bonne chanson.

–J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait accélérer le rythme légèrement, remplacer les maracasses par du tambourin et enlever le côté soigné et gospel avec les chanteuses de fond. On peut augmenter le son du piano et celui de la guitare ? Je voudrais vraiment qu'on s'éclate, qu'on danse et qu'on chante avec cette nouvelle version.

–C'est faisable. Commence d'abord par chanter la chanson, que je puisse me faire une idée de toi et de ta voix.

Harry passa les prochaines trois minutes à chanter la chanson, s'appliquant pour que Fred remarque les changements de rythme qu'il imposait. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il regarda son coach, croisant les doigts pour qu'il ait aimé ses changements et son interprétation de la chanson.

–D'accord, première chose, articule plus lorsque tu chantes parce que là, j'ai eu dû mal certaines fois à comprendre ce que tu racontais. Parce que c'est ce que tu fais tu racontes une histoire et ceux qui t'écoutent doivent pouvoir te comprendre. Deuxième chose, ne regarde pas tes pieds. C'est une mauvaise posture pour quelqu'un qui veut qu'on l'écoute et qu'on apprécie ce qu'il fait. Tu sais ce qu'on dit non ? Les yeux sont les miroirs de l'âme. Il faut que tu parles à travers tes yeux, que tu regardes les juges. On va faire un exercice pour que tu comprennes ce que je dis. Place-toi face au miroir et chante la chanson à ton reflet. Pense que c'est l'un des juges et chante-lui la chanson.

Fred ramassa sa bouteille d'eau posée à terre et la lui tendit.

–Ceci est ton micro. (Il fit un geste vers son reflet dans le miroir.) Et ça, c'est un juge. Maintenant chante.

Harry chanta en regardant son reflet, bien qu'il ait du mal à ne pas baisser les yeux au sol. C'était plus fort que lui. Il était toujours intimidé lorsque quelqu'un le regardait chanter.

–C'était bien mieux, le félicita Fred. Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur scène ?

–Comment ça ?

–Lorsque tu es sur scène, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Est-ce que tu restes immobile sur place ou bien est-ce que tu te balades ?

–Hum. Je suis immobile, la plupart du temps.

–Bien, je veux que tu bouges. On va refaire le même exercice et je veux que tu occupes l'espace que tu as devant toi sans oublier de regarder ton reflet. Tu n'es pas obligé de continuellement le fixer mais ne regarde pas le sol, d'accord.

–D'accord.

Harry recommença à chanter une troisième fois et tenta de bouger un peu plus que d'ordinaire. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place, trop empoté pour paraître sûr de lui et confiant. Ses gestes étaient le contraire de fluide et intérieurement, il se tapa la main contre le visage, désespéré contre lui-même.

L'image de Louis lui vint à l'esprit. Il devait lui montrer qu'il avait de la prestance sur scène et qu'il pouvait occuper l'espace sans trop en faire.

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de la chanson et se tourna vers Fred.

–Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec mes mains ni avec mon corps d'ailleurs. J'ai l'air stupide.

–Tu es loin d'être stupide, Harry. Libère-toi, d'accord ? C'est tout ce qu'ils te demandent. Que tu sois toi-même quand tu chantes.

–Mais je ne sais pas qui je suis alors comment je peux être moi-même en chantant et bouger sur scène ? Ça semble impossible.

Fred resta silencieux un instant, pensif.

–J'ai une idée, suis-moi.

Tous deux sortirent de la salle de danse où ils répétaient et longèrent le couloir qui menaient directement jusqu'aux coulisses. Ils montèrent le petit escalier et débouchèrent sur la scène par la droite. Il n'y avait personne sur la scène ou dans les gradins, heureusement pour lui. Les autres candidats étaient en répétition avec un coach et ceux qui patientaient leur tour étaient dans la pièce qui faisait office de salle d'attente. Il ne savait pas où était les juges et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Ça lui ficherait d'autant plus la trouille que l'un d'eux le regarde se ridiculiser.

–Bien, place-toi au centre. Imagine que je suis un juge et que c'est le jour de ton audition, d'accord ? Éblouis-moi.

Fred s'installa à la place des juges, sur leur table habituelle face à la scène. Harry resta statique. Être confronter à la vraie scène était d'autant plus angoissant.

–Harry, il n'y a personne pour te regarder à part moi et je suis là pour t'aider. Lâche-toi, fais le pitre, imite la danse des canards même, si tu veux. Tu es libre de faire ce qui te plait. Cet exercice est fait pour que tu te détendes et que tu apprennes à utiliser la scène à ton avantage en tout temps.

–Hum. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire.

–Je vais mettre de la musique, d'accord ? Et toi tu vas danser, t'amuser, courir si tu le souhaites. Tout ce que tu veux d'accord. N'es pas peur du ridicule, car comme on dit « le ridicule ne tue pas mais rend plus fort ». Amuse-toi.

Fred se leva pour se diriger vers les coulisses et une minute plus tard, une musique retentie dans l'auditorium. Fred revint se placer face à lui et l'encouragea à bouger.

Harry commença par agiter la jambe droite en rythme avec la musique puis peu à peu il se laissa entraîner et commença à gesticuler ses bras. Il fit la pose, comme s'il était un mannequin à un défilé de mode.

–C'est bien ! C'est ça que je veux voir !

Boosté par la confiance de Fred, Harry tourna sur lui-même, remua ses hanches à droite puis à gauche, sauta dans les airs, retomba au sol et se laissa tomber, roulant sur lui-même durant plusieurs mètres avant de faire l'étoile de mer.

–Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez tous les deux ?!

La musique s'arrêta brutalement et Harry s'empressa de se relever, trébuchant sur ses pieds dans le processus.

–Je lui apprends à se détendre.

Louis haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi fallait-il que la seule personne qui vienne les déranger soit Louis Tomlinson ? Parmi tout le monde présent à l'arène de Wembley, cela n'aurait-il pas pu être quelqu'un d'autre ? Le sort s'acharnait décidément sur Harry.

–J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas ce que tu vas nous présenter. Les clowns, c'est au cirque qu'on les trouve, pas dans une émission de chant.

Il s'était adressé à Harry avec ce ton condescendant qui lui tapait sur les nerfs et le faisait se sentir encore plus stupide et inférieur.

–Louis, calme-toi. Tu sais très bien que lorsque l'on n'a pas l'habitude de la scène, il est difficile de se l'approprier.

Le chanteur n'écouta pas Fred qui tentait de le résonner. Il fixait Harry. Comme d'habitude, pensa le jeune homme. Il faisait toujours ça depuis la veille. Il le regardait constamment, attendant qu'il commette une faute, comme un aigle attendant le moment propice pour fondre sur sa proie.

Puis sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Louis monta sur la scène.

–Un vrai chanteur, c'est ça.

Louis se mit à chanter l'un de ses tubs et se déhancha comme s'il était en plein concert et que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui et seulement lui. Harry savait qu'il était bon, non excellent dans son domaine. Louis avait un don pour cela, il était né pour être sur une scène et des années durant, Harry avait regardé ses concerts en boucle juste pour l'admirer. Et cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception.

Harry le regardait aller d'un bout à l'autre de la scène, hypnotisé. Il n'était pas un fan pour rien. Ses yeux captaient chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, suivaient son corps de haut en bas, salivant sur la courbure de ses fesses. Ce n'était plus de l'admiration qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Il l'aimait. Il l'avait toujours apprécié et admiré et ce depuis ses débuts sur la scène d'X Factor sept ans plus tôt. Peu à peu son admiration s'était transformée en amour. Il avait conscience d'être comme ces midinettes de treize ans qui clament haut et fort un amour profond pour leur idole.

Il ne le connaissait pas et auparavant, jamais il n'aurait pensé avoir la chance d'un jour le rencontrer, encore moins lui parler. Il avait l'impression que Louis devenait atteignable. Mais alors que ce dernier occupait la scène comme la star qu'il était, Harry se rendit que la barrière entre leurs deux mondes était toujours bien présente et toujours aussi haute. Elle les séparait et jamais elle ne s'abaisserait pour qu'Harry puisse la franchir.

Alors il cessa d'admirer le corps en mouvement de Louis et quitta la scène par l'arrière. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Fred.

–On va retourner répéter dans notre salle, comme ça personne ne viendra nous embêter. Je fermerai la porte à clé, si ça peut te rassurer.

Harry hocha la tête et le suivit le long du couloir.

–Tu sais que c'est grossier de partir en plein concert ?

Les yeux d'Harry se fermèrent alors qu'il expirait lentement par le nez. Il se retourna, faisant face à un Louis à peine essoufflé de son petit numéro.

–Vous n'étiez pas en concert et je ne voulais pas vous voir faire. Non seulement vous avez interrompu une répétition importante mais vous vous permettez de vous croire supérieur aux autres. C'est vous qui êtes malpoli.

Il ne resta pas à attendre la réponse de Louis, il fonça dans la salle de danse qui lui était attribué à lui et à Fred.

 

**

L'ambiance dans la grande salle de repas était festive. Les candidats s'amusaient tout en mangeant. Les éclats de rires se mélangeaient avec ceux des couverts butant contre les assiettes.

Et pourtant, bien qu'Harry aurait dû apprécier le temps qu'il passait ici, il n'avait pas la tête à s'amuser. Laura essayait de lui tirer les vers du nez mais il refusait de lui dire qu'il se sentait minable à cause de Louis. Il avait assez l'impression de geindre sans arrêt pour ne pas en rajouter une couche.  
Richard, le doyen, racontait une blague à leur tablée, extorquant des rires à ses congénères.

–Aller, souris au moins. T'es heureux d'être ici, non ?

–Bien sûr que oui.

–Alors tu n'as aucune raison de faire la tronche. Tu sais qu'il y a des centaines de personnes qui rêveraient d'être à ta place.

–Je sais, oui. Dis-moi, t'as choisis quoi comme chanson ?

–Pourquoi, tu veux me copier ? Le taquina Laura.

–Mais oui bien sûr, c'était ma première intention. Alors, c'est quoi ?

–Une chanson de Beyonce.

–Beyonce, carrément. Tu t'attaques à du lourd.

–J'en ai le potentiel.

Laura rejeta ses cheveux en arrière pour se donner plus d'assurance. Un coup d'œil à Harry et les deux gloussèrent bêtement.

–Non sérieusement, tu as choisis une chanson de Beyonce ?

–Bien sûr.

–Je ne sais même pas à quoi ta voix ressemble quand tu chantes.

–Tu verras ça dans deux jours toute façon.

Deux jours déjà. Et dans trois la première partie de la compétition serait finie. Le temps passait si vite ici. La vie était toujours rythmée par des évènements qui la rendaient excitante. Ses amis et sa famille lui manquait, mais c'était une chance incroyable d'être ici alors un jour ou deux de plus n'allait pas changer grand-chose.

**

Le jour-j était enfin arrivé. C'était au tour des garçons et des plus de vingt-cinq ans de chanter la chanson qu'ils avaient choisie. Tous les candidats se dirigèrent vers les gradins, les premiers garçons qui passaient allaient dans les coulisses. Harry était le quatrième sur la liste, Josh le premier et Gabe dans les derniers.

Harry ne savait pas s'il enviait Josh ou Gabe. En passant en premier, il n'y avait pas le stresse de voir passer tous les autres candidats et on ne passait pas notre temps à angoisser pour notre prestation, mais passer en premier faisait toujours plus peur. En passant dans les derniers, il y avait plus de temps pour se préparer mentalement, mais en contrepartie, l'attente risquait d'être horrible.

Le jeune homme ne faisait parti d'aucun de ces cas et il en était reconnaissant. Il avait déjà suffisamment mal au ventre comme ça.

–Bonne chance.

Une voix chantante l'appela.

Harry vit sans surprise Louis. Il le narguait, Harry le savait. S'il partait de la compétition maintenant, avant qu'elle ne devienne encore plus sérieuse, Louis serait heureux. Mais il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Il avait répété avec Fred pendant des heures et il était aussi prêt que possible.

–Merci. Je sais que vous voulez que j'échoue mais ce ne sera pas le cas.

Il y avait de la confiance dans sa voix qu'il ne ressentait pas. Il ne voulait surtout pas laisser à Louis la joie de le voir si peu sûr de lui.

–Si tu gesticules sur la scène comme tu l'as fait avant-hier, alors je ne me fais pas de soucis quant à ton élimination.

–Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça vous apporte ? Vous traitez tous vos fans de la même façon ?

Louis fut surprit à l'avalanche de questions qui s'abattit sur lui. Un instant il resta coi, immobile, ne sachant pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Harry fut plutôt fier de lui-même pour avoir réussit à lui clouer le bec. Mais aussitôt qu'il eut cette pensée, Louis retrouva la parole.

–Tu es plus qu'un simple fan. Tu es un gamin qui essaye de devenir une star. Le mot-clé étant « essaye » car tu n'es pas prêt de le devenir.

–Vous voulez toujours avoir le dernier mot, c'est dingue !

Harry était frustré contre lui. Et Louis avait l'audace de lui sourire.

–Seulement avec toi. T'es plutôt amusant.

Et il parti, comme ça. Et deux minutes plus tard, Josh fut appelé sur scène. Harry était partagé entre être heureux que Louis le trouve amusant et être en colère qu'il se moque de lui constamment et de manière si ouverte.

Il ne put pas cogiter sur ses sentiments que bientôt ce fut son tour de monter sur scène. On dû l'appeler deux fois avant qu'il n'ait le courage de gravir ces quelques marches. Il avait tellement répété avec Fred, reçut pleins de conseils de sa part et de celle de Cornelia, la co-directrice artistique qu'il ne pouvait pas se tromper.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur scène, il fut salué et applaudit par les autres candidats et cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Il trouva le regard de Laura qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête.

–Bonjour, Harry, salua Angie.

–Bonjour !

–Comment tu vas ? Demanda Dean.

–Hum. Assez stressé, pour être honnête.

Surtout que le regard de chouette de Louis ne le quittait pas une seule seconde. Encore.

–Tout va bien se passer. Qu'est-ce que tu vas nous chanter ?

–Forget You de Cee Lo Green.

Angie acquiesça et lui fit signe de commencer.

La musique débuta, rythmique et un sourire monta sur le visage du jeune homme. Les arrangements étaient vraiment bien et il remerciait du fond du cœur les musiciens et l'équipe technique. Grâce à eux sont idée avait vu le jour.

Il se mit à chanter, la voix légère, son corps remuant de temps en temps. Il attendait le refrain pour se lâcher et explorer la scène de fond en comble et s'approcher des juges. Lorsque le refrain fut enfin là, il fit un saut dans l'air, criant un son dans le micro avant de continuer à chanter.

Harry avait remplacé les pronoms féminins par des pronoms masculins et indiquait ainsi plutôt clairement son penchant pour la gent masculine qu'il assumait pleinement. Les juges voulaient de l'ambition et du culot, il leur en servait sur un plateau d'argent. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans ceux de Louis alors qu'il chanta les paroles à propos du gars qu'il était censé aimer dans la chanson.

Les autres candidats frappaient dans leurs mains en cœur et Harry se servit de leur énergie positive pour se dépasser. Il ne cessa de bouger que lorsque la dernière note de musique s'envola dans les airs.

–Merci Harry.

Sous les applaudissements des autres, il regagna les coulisses puis les rejoignit dans les gradins pour regarder les performances des autres garçons, comme il l'avait fait le jour précédent.

Les prestations des autres garçons étaient réellement géniales et la nervosité qui l'avait quitté lorsqu'il était sur scène revint par fortes vagues à chaque passage. Il n'y avait que six place à la fin de ce camp d'entraînement. Six places seulement pour vingt-cinq garçons qui avaient tous énormément de talent. Ça allait être serré, Harry le savait, la compétition serait rude. Elle l'était chaque année.

 

**

La tension était à son comble. Harry, au milieu des autres garçons attendaient avec impatience le verdict des juges. Ils étaient tous alignés sur la scène face aux trois juges. Harry avait peur que l'aventure se termine aujourd'hui pour lui et qu'il lui faille rentrer dans sa petite ville souvent inconnue de tous. Il voulait rester et découvrir encore plus de choses sur lui-même.

–On ne va pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, déclara Dean. Vous savez qu'il n'y a que six place de libre, la compétition à été dure, et il nous a été difficile de trancher. Vous aviez tous votre chance et votre place. Vous l'avez tous mérité.

–Malheureusement, on ne peut en prendre que six et nous devions faire un choix. La première personne qualifiée est Nick Jordans.

Les garçons applaudirent. Nick le méritait –comme chacun d'eux–, il avait vraiment une voix bien à lui.

–Keith Porter.

Il se dirigea vers les coulisses, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

–Ethan Davis.

–Josh Austen.

–Sean McKinnon.

Plus les noms défilaient et plus Harry perdait espoir. A chaque fois il espérait entendre son prénom sortir de la bouche de l'un des trois juges mais ce n'était jamais le cas. Il avait la tête baissée et laissait ses courts cheveux bruns lui tomber sur le devant des yeux. Au bout de la quatrième personne, ses doigts croisés dans son dos s'étaient décroisés et reposaient maintenant mollement le long de son corps.

Louis aura finalement eut ce qu'il souhaitait : qu'il se fasse éliminé de la compétition. Maintenant il pourrait la vivre pleinement sans se farcir un petit gamin qu'il trouve indigne d'une scène telle que celle-ci.

–Et la dernière personne est Harry Styles.

Harry releva la tête si vite que les vertèbres de son cou craquèrent. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et il peinait à croire qu'on l'avait appelé, qu'il allait continuer l'aventure.

–Moi ? Demanda-t-il, bégayant légèrement.

–Oui toi, et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi... Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel. Louis ne changerait jamais et étonnamment il commençait à apprécier son caractère grincheux et condescendant.

–Merci, merci, merci vous ne le regretterez pas, je vous le promets !

Il fila à son tour dans les coulisses et sauta sur Josh qui attendait avec les quatre autres garçons de savoir quel serait le dernier à les rejoindre.

–On est encore en lisse mon pote ! Cria Josh en le faisant tourner.

–Oui on l'est ! On peut fêter ça ce soir !

Ils le pouvaient, en effet. Ils avaient réussis à passer l'épreuve du camp d'entraînement et ce n'était pas rien. Prochaine étape : la maison des juges.


	6. La maison des juges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici un chapitre beaucoup plus long que les précédent. Le reste des chapitres feront plus ou moins cette longueur.

Une semaine et demi était passée. Harry était retourné chez lui à Burton Joyce. Il avait passé la première semaine à raconter à sa famille ainsi qu’à ses amis à quel point l’expérience du camp d’entraînement était géniale et avait changé sa vie. Ce n’était que le début, il le savait et ne pouvait s’empêcher de sautiller d’un pas guilleret.

Lorsque le début de la seconde semaine commença, Harry passa tout son lundi et son mardi à attendre, mourant d’impatience de recevoir sa lettre qui lui indiquerait où il devrait aller et quand. Cette attente-là était encore plus éprouvante pour ses nerfs que la précédente. Car cette fois-ci il allait découvrir qui était le juge qui allait représenter la catégorie des garçons. Au fond de lui, Harry espérait que ce serait Louis. Mais d’un autre côté il préférerait que ce soit la douce, gentille et folle Angie. Car si c’était Louis le juge… alors il ne passerait pas cette étape, il en était conscient !

Il devait donc être sacrément masochiste pour espérer que le grand Louis Tomlinson s’occupe de sa catégorie.

–Quand vas-tu cesser de te morfondre sur toi-même ? Tu n’as pas été éliminé, que je sache ?

Harry et Paul passaient l’après-midi ensemble au parc de la ville, bronzant au soleil et regardant les familles se balader et les personnes âgées promener leur chien. Un soupir s’échappait de la bouche d’Harry toutes les cinq minutes et cela énervait son plus grand frère qui voulait l’étriper.

Le jeune homme roula sur le ventre et enfoui son visage au creux de ses bras.

–Mais Paul, c’est tellement, long !

Il avait conscience d’agir comme un bébé mais c’était plus fort que lui. Il détestait attendre, c’était quelque chose qu’il ne supportait pas. Et depuis quelques temps, l’attente était une partie signifiante de sa vie. Il n’aimait pas cela, quand bien même c’était pour la bonne cause et pour une émission importante.

–Ce n’est pas en te plaignant toutes les cinq secondes que cela va changer quoi que ce soit. Sois heureux d’être encore dans la compétition, des centaines de personnes rêveraient d’être à ta place.

Harry releva la tête et regarda son frère, souriant doucement.

–C’est ce que Laura a dit aussi.

–Laura ?

L’attention de Paul se fit tout de suite ressentir. Il portait un intérêt particulier aux femmes. Il les adorait. Il avait eut plus de copines qu’Harry ne put en compter. C’était un défilé constant.

–Oui, Laura. C’est mon amie. Elle a vingt-neuf ans et elle est espagnole. Sa voix est absolument époustouflante.

C’était le cas. Sa reprise d’une chanson de Beyonce lors de la dernière épreuve l’avait laissé la bouche grande ouverte. Laura était une très belle femme avec de longs cheveux ondulés d’une belle couleur corbeau et elle savait mettre son corps en avant, ce qui avait été parfait lors de son audition. Les juges l’avaient adoré, les candidats aussi ; qui aurait pu la détester ? Elle était sûre d’elle mais modeste et elle restait dans la compétition ! Et ça, c’était vraiment quelque chose dont Harry se réjouissait !

Les candidats restant après l’épreuve de la maison des juges vivront tous ensemble dans une grande villa louée pour l’occasion jusqu’à ce que la compétition se finisse. Si Harry était encore là pour les shows en direct, alors il savait qu’il se réjouirait de vivre avec des jeunes de son âge et ses amis, si ceux-ci sont aussi présents, cela va de soi.

–Espagnole, vraiment ? Intéressant. Qualifie-toi pour les shows en directs pour que je puisse la voir en vraie, d’accord ?

–Paul ! s’écria Harry, exaspéré. Laura n’est pas faite pour toi. Et elle est plus âgée, je suis persuadé que les coureurs de jupons dans ton genre ne l’intéresse pas.

–Pas une fille ne résiste à mon charme.

Harry leva les yeux en l’air alors qu’il se remettait sur le dos.

–Si tu la drague pour la jeter ensuite, ne me parle même plus. Mais bon, je n’ai pas de soucis à me faire, elle ne voudra jamais de toi.

–Eh ! Je suis un beau gosse je te signale ! Toutes les femmes me veulent.

Il est vrai que Paul était un beau gosse. Il était plus grand qu’Harry, beaucoup plus grand et secrètement Harry désespérait d’avoir sa taille. Ses cheveux blonds étaient souvent coiffés sur le côté, cachant l’un de ses yeux bleus.

–Fais attention, ta tête va bientôt devenir aussi grosse qu’une montgolfière.

–Je ne te permets pas, petit frère.

–C’est une bonne chose que je me permette tout seul, alors.

–Tu es bien trop cynique pour ton propre bien-être.

–C’est bien mieux d’être cynique que de suivre les règles.

–Harry, oublie-les ces petits cons qui se sont servis de toi. Quand ils vont te voir à travers leur écran de leur télévision, ils vont être verts de jalousie et toi tu n’auras plus qu’à lever ton majeur.

Harry se secoua et chassa les pensées négatives qui l’envahissaient.

–Peu importe, c’est du passé maintenant.

–Bien. Alors, cette Laura ?

Harry grogna et refusa d’en dire plus à son frère. Ce dernier eut beau le supplier, il l’ignora avec superbe trouvant n’importe quel prétexte pour changer de sujet jusqu’à ce que Paul en ait marre et le tacle au sol.

Harry riait aux éclats alors que les doigts de son frère s’enfonçaient dans ses côtes et ne le laissait pas une seconde de répit.

–Arrête, arrête, Paul ! J’ai trop mal au ventre, j’en peux plus, je vais mourir.

Paul le taquina encore quelques secondes avant d’enfin céder aux suppliques de son frère.

–Et maintenant tu vas répondre à mes questions ?

Harry soupira et répondit, agacé, que non, il ne lui parlerait plus de Laura. Cela clôt le sujet. Pour cette fois-ci cependant.

**

Il rentra chez lui cette après-midi là de meilleure humeur. Il sifflotait tranquillement en se faisant une tasse de thé aux fruits rouges –son préféré– puis il s’installa sur le canapé blanc du salon et alluma la télévision pour passer le temps.

Harry était absorbé par un film qu’il avait attrapé en cours de route lorsque sa mère descendit des escaliers et le rejoignit.

–Alors ?

Ne détachant pas ses yeux de l’écran, Harry haussa un sourcil :

–Comment ça « alors » ?

–La lettre.

–Tu sais qu’elle n’est pas encore arrivée, M’man.

–Si. Elle est arrivée aujourd’hui, je l’ai posé sur ton bureau, tu n’es pas allé voir ?

Brusquement, Harry se tourna vers elle, son film bien loin dans sa mémoire.

–Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me l’as pas dit avant ?

Il n’attendit pas de réponse et se leva si vite qu’il faillit tomber sur la table basse étalée devant le canapé. Ses pieds s’emmêlèrent avec le tapis et il fit plusieurs pas avant de réussir à se stabiliser. Jurant dans sa barbe, il contourna le canapé et monta les escaliers quatre par quatre, souhaitant arriver au plus vite à sa chambre.

Et comme l’avait signalé sa mère, la lettre était là. Blanche, grande, posée au milieu de son bureau entre un livre de Stephen King et un bouquin d’école qui ne lui servait plus à grand-chose maintenant qu’il avait eut son diplôme.

Harry prit une goulée d’air avant d’avancer sa main tremblante vers cette enveloppe qu’il traita avec beaucoup de délicatesse, comme si elle était faite de verre et pouvait se briser à tout instant. Il s’assit sur son lit à la couverture bleu clair et enfin, il l’ouvrit.

Monsieur Styles, candidat numéro 35679,  
Vous avez réussit l’épreuve du Camp d’Entraînement et faites parti des six candidats restant qui doivent se rendre chez l’un des Juges pour l’épreuve ultime avant les Directs.  
Veuillez trouver ci-joint votre billet d’avion au départ de Heathrow en direction de Los Angeles. Une voiture privée vous attendra vous et les autres candidats à l’aéroport de LAX ce vendredi 17 Août. Vous y resterez pour une durée totale de deux jours. Tous les candidats, qualifiés ou non rentreront à Londres le dimanche.  
Mes plus sincères salutations,  
Xavier O’Connor, Manager de l’Émission

Los Angeles… Incroyable. Harry n’avait jamais beaucoup voyagé dans sa courte vie. Il était allé en Ecosse bien sûr et même en Irlande, mais il n’était jamais parti aussi loin de chez lui. Cette perspective de voir de nouveaux horizons et de découvrir des paysages qui n’appartiennent qu’aux États-Unis, c’était une chance inouïe.

Le billet d’avion était bien là et Harry le prit avec ses mains toujours aussi tremblantes. Son avion était à prendre le vendredi matin à six heures trente, il faisait une escale à Amsterdam durant cinquante minutes puis partait ensuite vers Los Angeles, la ville de tous les possibles. Treize heures quinze de trajet l’attendait mais peu lui importait. Harry allait aller à Los Angles. Lui.

Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de sa mère qui l’observait, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

–Je suppose que c’est une bonne nouvelle. Où est-ce que tu t’envoles ?

Incapable de parler, Harry tendit la lettre ainsi que le billet vers elle. Anne s’approcha et la lu rapidement.

–Waouh. Los Angeles, rien que ça, siffla-t-elle, impressionnée. Qui peut vivre ici en Angleterre et avoir une maison à Los Angeles ? Si ça ne tenait qu’à moi, j’irai vivre là-bas définitivement.

–Les célébrités doivent parcourir le monde et donner des tonnes d’interview alors elles n’ont pas énormément de temps pour elles tu sais.

–Peut-être bien, mais Los Angeles ! Los Angeles…

Cela fit rire Harry. Sa mère semblait être plus sous le choque que lui-même.

–Tu as une idée de quel Juge va vous accueillir ?

Il secoua la tête puis s’arrêta en plein geste.

Harry savait bien, pour avoir été obsédé par cette personne durant des années, qui avait une maison à Los Angeles. Louis Tomlinson. Mais… Il lui semblait qu’Emily Gordon en possédait une aussi. Donc, il présumait qu’il pouvait tout aussi bien tomber sur Emily que sur Louis.

–Non. Non je n’en ai aucune idée.

Il préféra mentir. En aucun cas Harry aimait voir sa mère inquiète. Il pouvait gérer ses émotions lui-même sans se plaindre à sa mère dès que l’occasion se présentait. Et, de toutes les manières, mieux valait ne pas affabuler sans être complètement certain de ce qu’il avançait. Peut-être qu’il se trompait et que Louis s’était décidé à vendre sa maison ou peut-être qu’il n’avait jamais habité dans cette ville précisément mais plutôt à Santa Fe ou Santa Monica ou n’importe quelle autre ville de la côte Ouest.

–Je vais préparer ma valise.

Religieusement, Harry sortit des affaires d’été légères qu’il empila dans sa petite valise grise métallisée. Il essayait de chasser de ses pensées cet homme qui ne voulait pas le laisser en paix. Mais plus il s’ordonnait de cesser de réfléchir, plus les yeux bleus océaniques revenaient le hanter ainsi que ces fines lèvres rosées, courbées dans un sourire charmeur et cette voix mélodieuse qui le transportait sans arrêt, même lorsque c’était pour lui casser du sucre sur le dos. Et ces hanches fines et la courbe de ces fesses bien rondes, parfaites pour être malaxer ; et ce torse ferme et musclé emprisonner dans un carcan de vêtement trop encombrant et ces jambes à se damner, maigres sans trop l’être, musclées, c’est certain. Cette peau bronzée mais pas à l’excès, juste ce qu’il faut.

Harry se secoua de sa transe et ferma la porte de sa chambre à clé. Il n’avait pas besoin que sa mère l’interrompe lorsqu’il s’apprêtait à se masturber pour relâcher toute cette tension accumulée depuis plusieurs semaines.

Des images de Louis tourbillonnaient dans sa tête alors qu’il défaisait avidement la braguette de son pantalon et qu’il abaissait ce dernier jusqu’à ses chevilles. Il s’assit sur son lit pour ne pas tomber au sol tant ses jambes paraissaient être aussi faible que des brindilles qui pourraient se briser à tout instant.

Sa main prit son sexe et le serra doucement, appréciant sa lourdeur et la chaleur qui s’en dégageait. Il cracha dans sa main droite avant de se reprendre en main et de commencer à la bouger d’avant en arrière. Sa lèvre inférieure était la prisonnière de ses dents qui s’acharnaient dessus pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement trop fort qui aurait alerté sa mère.

–Louis…

Il le voyait se trémousser sur scène, spécialement pour lui et même si cela avait été pour lui donner une leçon et lui montrer qu’il était dix fois meilleur que lui, Harry s’en fichait. Louis n’avait dansé que pour lui. Ses joues continuèrent de s’enflammer sous le désir qu’il éprouvait ainsi que l’idée que Louis avait fait quelque chose rien que pour lui seul. Si seulement… Si seulement Louis pouvait l’apprécier en tant que personne.

Sa main accéléra la cadence alors qu’il imaginait la fine barbe de Louis lui griffer les cuisses, ses doigts laissant des marques sur sa peau de porcelaine. Il le voulait. Tellement. Harry voulait Louis, il voulait qu’il le prenne et qu’il joue avec son corps durant des heures sans s’arrêter, quand bien même c’était impossible, il le désirait ardument.

Harry visualisait parfaitement la scène derrière ses yeux clos. Il serait allongé sur le dos, Louis au-dessus de lui, son long corps élancé recouvrirait chaque partie de lui et Louis embrasserait la peau de son cou et descendrait taquiner ses tétons avant de venir mordiller ses hanches et de descendre encore plus bas sur son aine. Là il suçoterait la peau, y laisserait des marques rouges qui vireraient au violet le lendemain. Puis enfin, il accèderait à son sexe. Harry le supplierait de le prendre en bouche, de faire quelque chose pour l’aider à relâcher la pression, Louis continuerait de l’exciter sans accéder à sa requête. Et enfin, quand Harry serait sur le point de pleurer de frustration, Louis le lècherait de la garde jusqu’à la base. Et enfin, il s’occuperait de lui, le cajolerait et lui donnerait tout ce qu’il veut. Harry entendrait la voix de Louis au creux de son oreille, murmurant de chaudes paroles qui raviveraient le feu apaisé de ses reins et Louis le prendrait longuement, mélangeant tendresse et brutalité, le pilonnant sans relâche jusqu’à leur apothéose.

Harry éjacula dans sa main et sur son tee-shirt, l’image de Louis ne le quittant pas une seconde. Il voulait voir l’air repu du chanteur, sa voix rendue rauque par le plaisir, ses yeux brillants d’extase, son sourire satisfait toujours aussi charmeur.

Harry était foutu. Complètement foutu.

**

Treize heures quinze de vol, coincé dans un avion à essayer de dormir pour rattraper des heures de sommeil perdues. Pas de merveilleuses heures de vol, en somme. Surtout pas avec Keith Porter et ses ronflements incessants ni avec Josh, son vieil ami Josh qui ne cessait de parler, excité comme une puce de se retrouver à Los Angeles. Heureusement, Harry pouvait dire merci à Nick et Ethan pour leur silence et à Sean pour avoir tenter de calmer Josh lorsqu’Harry abandonna.

Ce fut donc courbaturé, les jambes engourdies et les yeux exorbités, fatigués, que le jeune homme rejoignit ses camarades après avoir récupéré sa valise. Comme promis dans la lettre, une voiture les attendait. Un chauffeur avait dans ses mains un panneau avec tous leurs prénoms inscris dessus. Les six garçons se dirigèrent vers lui, parlant les uns par-dessus les autres.

–Je me demande quel coach on aura ! Disait Josh.

–Probablement un homme. Une femme ne pourrait pas nous aider, répliqua la voix hautaine de Keith.

–Moi j’espère qu’on aura Louis. Il est vraiment sympa comme mec, intervint Ethan.

–Je suis d’accord, Louis donne de très bons conseils, approuva Nick.

–Vous avez raison les gars, mais avouez quand même qu’avoir Emily Gordon comme coach, ce serait vraiment super ! Une nana canon comme ça, on ne peut qu’en rêver, babilla Sean.

–J’aimerais bien qu’on est Angie. Elle est gentille et amusante et elle aussi donne de bons conseils.

–Tu dis ça simplement parce que Louis te déteste et qu’elle t’a prit sous son aile. Si on a Louis, il est clair que je ne te reverrais plus jamais.

–Ah oui ? Et qui te fait croire que tu réussiras cette épreuve ?

–Pas besoin qu’on me le dise, je le sais. Je suis meilleur que vous tous réunis.

–Keith, arrête, c’est vraiment pas cool ce que tu dis.

–Oh ça va Nick, Monsieur Sainte-ni-touche. Tu passes pour le plus gentil d’entre nous mais intérieurement tu es sournois et tu te réjouis que Louis le déteste.

–Avec un caractère comme le tien, c’est toi qui n’iras pas loin dans cette aventure. Si tu crois que le public va apprécier un sal caractère de cochon comme le tien, tu te trompes lourdement.

–Josh, le sauveur de ces dames, toujours à essayer de défendre les autres. Tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes arrières parce que si ça continue ainsi, tu vas passer à la trappe et adieu les Directs !

–Ca suffit les gars ! C’est bon, arrêtez, vous me donnez la migraine à vous embrouiller ! Chacun a sa chance et c’est pour ça qu’on est tous ici. Vous prendre la tête ne va rien changer.

Harry remercia intérieurement Sean, le plus âgé d’eux tous. Cette querelle puérile initiée par Keith commençait franchement à lui taper sur le système. Il bouillonnait de colère contre lui. Comment pouvait-on être aussi pédant ? Aussi sûr de soi-même ? Il dénigrait les autres aussi facilement qu’on dirait « bonjour ». 

Le chauffeur les emmena à l’extérieur de l’aéroport, sous le soleil tapant de la côte Ouest des États-Unis. Il les guida ensuite vers une grosse voiture noire aux vitres teintées. Une voiture de star… Harry la regarda des étoiles dans les yeux. En cet instant c’était comme s’il était une célébrité lui-aussi.

Le paysage défilait à travers la vitre. Des palmiers, la mer, le sable. Une odeur d’été qui semblait imprégner toute la ville et ne jamais se dissoudre, pas même en hiver. La voiture fit halte sur un parking face à la mer. Jack, le présentateur de l’émission les attendait avec Ben, le caméraman.

Tous excités, les six candidats sortirent en trombe de la voiture et saluèrent Jack et Ben comme s’ils étaient de vieux amis.

Ils leur annoncèrent qu’ils allaient manger puis qu’ils pourraient profiter de la mer et de la plage jusqu’à seize heures, puis qu’ils auraient deux heures pour visiter la ville tous ensemble avant de se rendre dans la villa du juge en charge de leur catégorie.

La caméra les suivit durant toute l’après-midi, les filma alors qu’ils s’amusaient à s’éclabousser et à se couler dans l’eau. Puis un à un Jack les interrogea sur leur état d’esprit. C’était un rêve. Un si joli rêve. Harry avait peur que la magie ne s’arrête abruptement et le réveille de cet incroyable rêve.

**

A dix-huit heures trente, la voiture s’arrêta devant une immense villa qui s’élevait sur trois étages, de couleur crème avec des piliers sur le devant, soutenant un balcon au premier étage. Des escaliers de marbre blanc s’étendaient depuis la porte d’entrée jusqu’en bas, près de la pelouse et de la mini fontaine d’or. Il y avait un chemin de terre entouré de pierre qui menait jusqu’aux escaliers.

Harry resta bouche-bée devant un tel spectacle. Les petites lanternes qui accompagnaient le chemin devaient illuminer l’endroit à la nuit tombée. Ce devait être un spectacle merveilleux et ils le verraient tous puisqu’ils allaient dormir dans cette luxueuse villa pendant deux nuits.

–Bien, alors on va vous filmer chacun à votre tour, vous avancerez sur le chemin puis on vous posera des questions. Sean, tu commences.

Harry patienta jusqu’à ce que ce soit son tour et lorsque Ben lui fit un signe positif de la main, il se mit en route sur le long chemin de terre. Ses yeux vagabondèrent sur la villa devant lui. Il ne pouvait cesser de l’admirer tant elle était majestueuse et se dressait fièrement. Ils étaient dans un quartier chic de Los Angeles où seules les célébrités pouvaient se permettre d’acheter une maison.

Appuyé sur l’un des piliers, Harry répondait aux questions que Jack lui posait.

–Je suis assez nerveux. On est six et les cinq gars avec moi sont extrêmement talentueux. La compétition est serrée, c’est l’étape ultime avant les Directs alors forcément, la tension est très élevée. On s’aime bien mais bien sûr, on voudrait être choisit à la place des autres.

–Qui penses-tu avoir comme coach ?

–Honnêtement, j’hésite entre Louis et Emily. J’aimerais bien que ce soit Angie mais je crois savoir que Louis et Emily ont une maison à Los Angeles. Alors, je crois bien que ça va se jouer entre eux deux.

–As-tu une préférence ?

Les joues d’Harry rosirent.

–Ce serait bien si c’était Louis. Il a beaucoup d’expérience et je m’identifie beaucoup à lui, je pense qu’il pourrait m’apprendre beaucoup de choses.

Le jeune homme ne pensait pas qu’à des conseils de chant mais il se garda bien de le dire. Lorsque les épisodes seraient diffusés, si Louis les regardait, il aurait une autre raison de le mépriser.

–Bien merci. Tu peux aller rejoindre les autres à l’arrière de la maison. Il est bientôt l’heure de dévoiler qui sera votre coach.

Harry retrouva les autres candidats dans l’immense jardin qui bordait une piscine toute aussi grande, illuminée par des spots de couleur. Quel endroit paradisiaque…

–Mettez-vous en ligne, votre coach va arriver d’une seconde à l’autre.

Les six candidats se placèrent les uns à côtés des autres. L’excitation se fit ressentir de nouveau. Harry gigotait les bras, incapable de se tenir immobile. Il était à la fois nerveux et excité. L’attente avait assez durée, il voulait savoir qui serait en charge de la catégorie des garçons.

Puis une figure franchit la baie vitrée coulissante et s’avança vers eux. Plus elle s’avançait, et plus elle devenait distinguable. Harry plissa les yeux pour la reconnaître et son cœur loupa un battement en voyant le sourire éclatant et charmeur de Louis qui se dirigeait vers eux d’une démarche gracile, telle celle d’un félin.

Ils applaudirent tous en même temps en le reconnaissant et ils crièrent leur joie de le voir. Harry sourit de manière crispé, priant pour que cela passe pour un vrai sourire. Il ne savait que trop penser. Son cœur battait trop rapidement pour qu’il puisse se raisonner.

–Bienvenu chez moi, salua Louis de sa voix de velours. Je suis heureux d’avoir été choisi pour superviser cette catégorie. J’ai le pressentiment que se cache le X Factor parmi vous et j’ai hâte de découvrir vos talents les plus cachés.

Son regard dériva vers Harry qui déglutit et détourna les yeux. En fait, ce n’était pas un endroit paradisiaque. Il était entré dans l’antre du diable.

–Comme vous le savez tous, une seconde personne va m’aider à décider qui reste et qui part à la fin de ce weekend. Pour cela, j’ai choisi un ami très proche : Peter Kal.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais applaudit tout de même. Il n’aimait pas ce Peter Kal. Non musicalement, car il avait une voix irréprochable et un style plutôt intéressant. Mais parce qu’il était trop proche de Louis. Les deux se côtoyaient depuis que Louis avait fait la première partie de la tourné de Peter Kal trois ans plus tôt. Et Harry était jaloux, terriblement jaloux.

La fine et élancée silhouette de Peter rejoignit Louis devant eux. Il se tenait trop près de lui, décréta Harry. Sa peau noire luisait au soleil et ses yeux couleur noisette semblaient aussi fondants que du chocolat. Son sourire était trop grand, ses dents trop blanches. Il était trop… parfait. Harry ne rivalisait pas avec Peter Kal. Le chanteur était même plus grand que Louis et la manière dont se dernier le regardait au fil des années précédentes… Quelque chose s’était passé entre eux, il en était certain.

–Salut à tous ! Je suis vraiment très honoré que Louis m’ait demandé mon aide pour l’aider à départager entre vous six. Je sens que nous allons tous passez un super bon moment ensemble.

Son ton était trop enjoué. Harry n’en fronça qu’encore plus les sourcils. Sa jalousie l’énervait. Il n’avait pas le droit d’éprouver ce sentiment odieux. Il ne connaissait pas Louis et le chanteur avait le droit d’avoir une vie avec des amants ou un petit-copain. Qui était-il pour juger de ses choix de partenaires ?

–N’oubliez pas, détendez-vous et surtout, restez vous-même. Oui on recherche une superstar mais il faut néanmoins que vous soyez vous-même et que vous restiez intègre.  
Intérieurement, Harry pouffa. Il imaginait mal Keith Porter être intègre. Josh sembla avoir la même pensée et lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre. Leurs regards malicieux et complices se croisèrent et ils eurent du mal à ne pas éclater de rire.

–Vu l’heure qu’il est, je vous propose de dîner et ensuite vous irez dormir. Demain après-midi, on commencera les auditions de chacun.

Lors du dîné, Harry était en bout de table, Nick à sa gauche, Peter Kal à sa droite à la place du roi, faisant face à Louis. Au moins, il ne voyait pas le visage de Louis alors qu’il devait manger. C’était une bonne chose. Mais en contrepartie il devait supporter Peter Kal et sa beauté resplendissante, sans oublier sa voix rauque qui s’élève par-dessus celle des autres.  
Harry écoutait les conversations sans en prendre part. Il se concentrait sur son assiette et ne levait pas le regard. Il voulait que cette journée soit finie et qu’enfin les auditions commencent. A peine arrivé que déjà il voulait repartir. Pourquoi Louis avait-il choisit Peter Kal de toutes les personnes qu’il côtoyait ? La seule personne dont sa relation était plus qu’ambigüe.

–Et toi alors, c’est quoi ton petit nom ?

Harry releva la tête, sentant un regard braqué sur lui. Peter Kal et son sourire digne d’une pub Colgate. 

–Je m’appelle Harry.

Peter lui sourit gentiment.

–Enchanté Harry. Tu as quel âge ?

–Dix-sept ans.

–Qu’est-ce qui t’a amené à faire cette compétition ?

–C’est quoi ça ? Un interrogatoire ?

Peter le surprit en éclatant d’un rire tonitruant. Même son rire était parfait. Harry fronça les sourcils et le regarda, imperturbable.

–T’es un petit comique toi dis donc.

–Non, pas vraiment.

–Je t’aime bien, tu es drôle.

–J’ignorais que j’étais un clown.

Peter rigola à nouveau, attirant tous les regards des autres personnes attablées. Harry se rapetissa sur son siège et tenta de se faire oublier.

–Ah excusez-moi, le petit Harry est très amusant.

–Je ne suis pas « petit », grogna le jeune homme.

–Bien sûr que si. Tu es petit et mignon, que demander de plus ? Tu dois les attirer comme des mouches ces demoiselles !

–Dommage que je sois gay alors.

–Oh. Intéressant. Tant mieux pour nous alors.

–Peter ça suffit avec tes remarques, intervint Louis.

Harry le regarda du coin de l’œil, étonné qu’il ait interféré en sa faveur. Un sourire menaça de s’étendre sur son visage mais il se retint de justesse. Ses joues se colorèrent de rose légèrement alors qu’il faisait tout pour disparaître.

Son calvaire ne s’éternisa pas longtemps. Le repas fut finit quelques minutes après et Louis les conduisit à l’étage, leur donnant à chacun une chambre.

–Reposez-vous bien. Demain est un grand jour.

Il ne s’attarda pas plus et fit demi-tour, longeant le grand couloir rempli de miroir aux bordures dorées et disparut dans l’escalier menant à l’étage supérieur.

Harry prit congé de ses camarades et entra dans sa chambre. Il resta sur le seuil, éberlué. Est-ce qu’être une célébrité de renommée rapportait autant d’argent ? La pièce était immense, au moins trente mètres carrés. Un lit à baldaquin au milieu à droite entouré de deux tables de chevet. Une baie vitrée en face de la porte sur toute la largeur du mur donnant sur un balcon. Il y avait un canapé en cuir marron ainsi que deux fauteuils de la même couleur autour d’une table ronde en face du lit et près de la fenêtre. Une porte à gauche menait à une salle de bain privée contenant deux lavabos de marbre en or et argent ainsi qu’une immense cabine de douche et un jacuzzi.

L’endroit était vraiment très chic. Vraiment très luxueux. Harry pénétra la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui, traînant sa valise dans son sillage. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit la tête la première dès qu’il eut finit d’enfiler son pyjama bleu marine parsemé de canard jaune. Sa mère aimait bien le voir comme un enfant de cinq ans.

Il soupira. Los Angeles était une ville magnifique. Être dans la villa de Louis Tomlinson était un rêve devenu réalité. La seule ombre au tableau était Peter Kal. Harry grogna dans les oreillers et se faufila sous la couette, décidé à s’endormir rapidement pour ne pas cogiter durant des heures.

**

Harry se réveilla, assoiffé et le corps en sueur. Dans un geste frénétique, il repoussa la couverture qui lui portait soudain trop chaud et s’assit, la tête entre les mains. Il avait fait un mauvais rêve.

Il courait. Dans quel but, le rêve ne le disait pas. Il courait sans s’arrêter, aussi rapide que l’éclair. Il savait que s’il s’arrêtait, tout était fini pour lui. Puis il avait tourné la tête et avec vu Peter Kal sous la forme d’un monstre des mers le coursant sans relâche. Dans sa hâte, Harry avait trébuché, s’était écorché le coude et les genoux. Et le monstre géant avait rit d’une rire glacial qui lui avait donné la chair de poule. Le monstre avait retrouvé sa forme originale et Harry avait ensuite vu Louis et Peter ensemble, s’embrassant, enlevant les vêtements de l’autre et il avait crié si fort qu’il s’était éveillé en sursaut.

Le soleil n’était pas encore levé, la lune était encore haute dans le ciel, entourée de centaines d’étoiles. Harry descendit au rez-de-chaussée sur la pointe des pieds, craignant de réveiller quiconque. Il avait l’envie de boire un verre de lait froid. Cela l’aidait toujours à se rendormir après un mauvais rêve. Ça ou un thé aux fruits rouges mais Harry doutait que Louis en possède.

Son verre de lait à la main, Harry fit coulisser la baie vitrée menant à l’arrière de la maison et alla s’asseoir sur l’une des chaises de jardin sur la pelouse qui bordaient la piscine. Le léger vent qui caressait sa peau le fit frissonner de bien-être. Il observa le clapotis de l’eau où se reflétait la lune. C’était apaisant. Il avait l’impression de se retrouver chez lui, l’odeur salée de la mer en plus. A Burton Joyce, il n’y avait aucun bruit la nuit, jamais. C’était une ville si paisible, si tranquille. Harry eut soudain la nostalgie de sa maison. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures depuis qu’il était partit mais cela se rapprochait plus à une éternité.

–Tu ne devrais pas dormir pour le grand jour qui approche ?

Une voix le fit sursauter. Harry s’attendit presque à voir surgir Louis mais ce fut Peter Kal qui sortit de l’ombre et prit place dans un fauteuil à côté de lui. Son rêve lui revint en mémoire et le fit frissonner. Aussi discrètement qu’il le put, il se décala vers la gauche de son siège, tentant de mettre de la distance entre lui et Peter Kal.

–Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais ?

Peter lui sourit.

–Je m’excuse pour tout à l’heure lors du repas, si je t’ai mis mal à l’aise. Ce n’était pas mon intention.

Harry garda le silence et porta à nouveau son attention sur le clapotis de l’eau. Il surveillait tout de même du coin de l’œil les moindres faits et gestes de Peter Kal.

–C’est une belle nuit, non ? L’air est frais et les étoiles sont nombreuses.

Harry tourna lentement la tête vers lui, les sourcils haussés. Puis il ricana et se couvrit la bouche d’une main, embarrassé par son rire.

–« C’est une belle nuit » ? Sérieusement ? C’est comme ça que tu chopes tes mecs ?

–Il faut bien commencer quelque part. Au moins je t’ai fais rire.

A cela, Harry détourna la tête, les joues rougies. Jamais un homme ne s’était encore intéressé à lui. C’était tout nouveau et bizarrement, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Il avait au creux de son estomac, une petite chaleur qui le faisait se sentir étrange.

–Est-ce que tu rougis, petit Harry ?

–Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire que je ne suis pas petit ?

–Oh mais si tu l’es.

– Ça va je sais que je le suis, pas besoin de me le répéter à longueur de journée. Je sais que je ne vais plus grandir.

– Ne t’inquiète pas, mes hommes je les aime plus petit que moi.

–Est-ce que tu es en train d’essayer de me séduire ?

–Est-ce que ça marche ?

Le souffle d’Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge alors que lui et Peter se regardait dans les yeux. Quand est-ce que Peter s’était autant rapproché de lui ? Il sentit le chanteur se pencher en avant et ne fit rien pour l’arrêter. Il trouvait toute cette situation étrangement excitante.  
Quelqu’un se racla la gorge derrière eux et Harry sursauta, s’écartant vivement de Peter.

–Je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquez tous les deux ?

Pourquoi tous les malheurs du monde devaient lui tomber dessus ? Pourquoi est-ce que Louis les avait découvert et non Josh ? Ou n’importe qui d’autre, pour ce que ça importait.

–Tiens, Louis. Tu devrais dormir, tu as une importante décision à prendre ce soir.

–Reste là un instant. Harry.

Louis n’avait pas besoin d’ajouter quoi que ce soit. Harry avait saisit l’ordre aussitôt qu’il claqua dans l’air. Il se leva, le regard vissé au sol et suivit Louis à l’intérieur de la villa, dans l’immense salon.

–A quoi est-ce que tu joues ?

–Je ne joue à rien.

Sa voix ne dépassait pas le murmure. Harry s’éclaircit la gorge et répéta sa phrase pour se faire entendre. Ses yeux restaient obstinément baissés sur le sol. Il n’osait pas regarder le mépris que Louis éprouvait pour lui écrit partout sur son visage.

–Regarde-moi quand je te parle. (Harry leva les yeux.) Peu importe ce que tu essayes de faire, ça ne marchera pas. C’est moi qui aura le mot final, pas toi ni Peter. Alors séduis-le autant que tu veux, ça n’aura aucune importance.

–Je n’ai séduis personne ! C’est lui qui n’arrête pas de venir vers moi.

Harry se sentit indigné que Louis insinue qu’il serait prêt à coucher avec quelqu’un pour rester dans l’aventure.

Louis plissa les yeux, les bras croisés sur son torse.

–Tu vas me faire croire que quelqu’un comme Peter s’intéresse à toi ?

Tous les mots désertèrent sa bouche et son esprit. Il fixa Louis qui le fixait aussi.

–Vous êtes un salaud. Qu’est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire s’il s’intéresse ou non à moi ? Je ne mens pas et je n’ai aucun compte à vous rendre.

–Harry-

Louis tenta de lui attraper le bras mais Harry se défila et s’enfuit vers les escaliers. Louis soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Quelle plaie ce gamin !

Il retourna dans son jardin et se planta devant Peter qui n’avait pas bougé d’un poil.

–A quoi est-ce que tu joues ?

Il posa la même question et obtint une réponse différente.

–Il est mignon, j’y peux rien. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n’as pas envie de te le faire ?

–Là n’est pas la question. Tu dois être impartial, Peter. Et ce n’est pas en essayant de coucher avec l’un des candidats que tu vas l’être.

–Détends-toi Louis. Cet Harry a quelque chose qu’on ne peut pas résister. Tu ne peux pas m’en vouloir de céder à cette pulsion.

–T’as vingt-neuf ans Peter et il en a dix-sept. T’as pas l’impression d’être un peu trop vieux ?

–C’est quoi ton problème ? Les petits jeunes d’habitude ça te plait, qu’est-ce qui est si différent avec lui ?

–Harry est un candidat qui fait parti de la catégorie dont je vais devoir me charger jusqu’à la fin de la compétition. Tu ne peux pas venir, le séduire et repartir. Il n’est pas là pour ça.

–Est-ce que tu t’entends ? On dirait bien que tu te cherches des excuses pour toi-même ne pas aller dans sa chambre là tout de suite et le baiser toute la nuit.

– Ça suffit Peter. Je te préviens, c’est le premier et dernier avertissement que je te donne.

**

La matinée passa rapidement. Les six candidats ne profitèrent que peu de la piscine de Louis. Ils répétaient leur chanson, chacun dans une pièce différente. Le déjeuner se passa calmement, sans accroche et bientôt ce fut l’heure des auditions. Cette fois-ci, Harry était le premier à passer.

Louis et Peter étaient assis dans deux fauteuils confortables dans le patio, face à lui.

–Bonjour Harry. Comment tu te sens ?

– Ça va, je crois.

–Tu es prêt à faire ta prestation ?

Harry hocha la tête et Louis fit un signe de tête aux musiciens de commencer à jouer.  
Les premières notes de It’s a man’s world de Seal retentirent. La chanson était dure à chanter de par sa lenteur. Harry devait tenir compte des blancs et ne pas se précipiter auquel cas il ruinerait sa performance. De plus, la voix du chanteur était grave et rauque contenant des éclats de soul. La chanson descendait dans les graves et montait dans les aigües. Ce n’était pas vraiment un problème mais Harry devait se démarquer de la chanson originale et ne pas l’interpréter exactement comme le chanteur original tout en gardant cette émotion si puissante que l’on éprouvait à l’écoute de cette chanson.

Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas fixer le sol et regarder les juges dans les yeux. Il les ferma cependant lorsqu’il atteignit le passage le plus poignant où la musique allait crescendo et où la voix devait suivre. Le passage réussit, Harry se remit à bouger lentement au rythme de la musique, laissant sa voix faire le reste.

–Merci pour cette prestation.

Louis et Peter le remercièrent, sourirent pour les caméras. Harry leur sourit à son tour et repartit de là où il venait. L’attente allait commencer.

**

La nuit tombée, Louis et Peter était attablé dans le patio, une table basse devant eux avec les photos des candidats. Ils débattaient sur les prestations de chacun sans mentionner leur prénom pour la caméra qui les filmait.

Peter pointait du doigt la photo de Nick.

–Il a quelque chose. Il reste simple lorsqu’il chante et il n’en fait pas des tonnes. Je pense qu’il a un avenir dans l’industrie musical.

–C’est vrai. Depuis le début je l’aime bien. J’aimerai lui donner sa chance. Quels seraient les trois garçons que tu emmènerais aux Directs ?

Peter plaça trois photos au milieu de la table basse, écartant les autres : Harry, Nick et Ethan.

Louis regarda les photos un instant, restant silencieux.

–Je ne suis d’accord que sur une seule personne.

Il prit la photo de Nick qu’il mit de côté.

–On est d’accord sur lui.

Peter acquiesça. Il pointa ensuite Ethan du doigt.

–C’est un bon chanteur.

–Des bons chanteurs, il y en a partout. Il est trop timide, on veut quelqu’un qui se démarque et qui soit intéressant en tant que personne et en tant que chanteur. Je ne suis pas sûr qu’il réussisse émotionnellement à tenir la distance tout au long des semaines des shows en directs.

–Et lui alors ? Il est pas mal non plus.

Peter montrait maintenant la photo de Sean.

–Oui il est plutôt pas mal, c’est vrai. Mais est-ce qu’il veut réellement faire de la musique son métier permanent ? J’en doute. (Il montra la photo de Keith.) Lui a du potentiel, il sait ce qu’il veut et il est déterminer.

–Et il a un peu trop confiance en lui aussi.

–Peut-être mais c’est ce qu’on recherche au final.

–Et pourquoi pas lui ? (Josh.) Il est largement plus terre à terre et il est déterminé à rester dans la compétition.

–Mm. Oui. Il est pas mal.

–Mais ?

–Mais je ne sais pas ce que je peux lui apporter. Bien sûr il lui manque des choses à apprendre, mais je ne saurais pas comment approcher cela avec lui.

–Et lui ? (Harry.)

–Un non catégorique.

–Si tu ne le choisis pas, je peux te garantir que tu vas louper quelque chose de fantastique. Et je ne dis pas ça simplement parce que j’ai envie de lui baisser le pantalon, ajouta-t-il lorsque Louis lui lança un regard équivoque.

–Il n’a rien. Il est simplet comme gars.

–Tu ne penses pas que Nick aussi est simplet ? Et pourtant tu l’as choisi. Les deux sont pareils au final. De plus, la prestation qu’il a faite aujourd’hui était vraiment bien.

–Je lui ai donné la chanson la plus dure à chanter de tous les candidats. Je voulais voir comment il réussirait à l’approcher.

–Verdict ?

–Ce n’était pas trop mal.

–Pas trop mal ? Louis je te jure que si tu ne le prends pas avec toi de un tu vas lui briser son   
rêve et de deux tu vas réellement manquer quelque chose. Je te rappelle qu’à une époque toi aussi tu étais une photo sur une table et pourtant on t’a donné ta chance de faire tes preuves.

Louis soupira et contempla les cinq photos restantes.

–J’ai besoin de réfléchir. Je verrai demain matin lorsque je les aurai en face de moi pour prendre une décision.

–Très bien, prends-le temps de réfléchir. Mais n’oublie pas ce que je t’ai dis. Je suis ici pour t’aider à faire le bon choix.

–Oui je sais. Merci d’avoir accepté de venir d’ailleurs.

–Je n’aurais pas raté l’occasion de passer du temps avec toi.

–Je sais. C’est pour ça que je t’ai fait venir. Bon, je vais aller me coucher et réfléchir un peu plus.

**

Le dimanche matin, les six candidats attendaient de se faire convoquer un à un dans le salon de Louis pour savoir s’il continuait l’aventure ou non. Harry faisait les cent pas dans le hall de la villa avec Sean et Nick. Les trois autres avaient déjà été appelés.

Harry était si nerveux qu’il se rongeait les ongles. Bientôt, on vint le chercher et il se rendit dans le salon où Louis était installé confortablement dans son grand canapé en forme de L. D’un geste de la main, il lui indiqua de s’assoir près de lui. Harry s’exécuta, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il craignait plus que tout d’entendre ce que Louis avait à lui annoncer.  
Les yeux de Louis scannaient chaque parcelle de son visage, comme s’ils étaient à la recherche de quelque chose. Harry ignorait si cela était positif ou négatif mais il sentit son cœur s’emballer.

–Ta performance d’hier était plutôt bien. Je t’ai donné la chanson la plus difficile de tous parce que je voulais voir si tu saurais me surprendre. Le côté positif c’est que tu as mieux chanté que lors de ton audition et du camp d’entraînement. Le point négatif est que tu es trop jeune. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir t’aider et si tu vas réussir à tenir le coup de la pression lors des shows en directs et ça c’est un point non négligeable.

L’espoir d’Harry ne tenait qu’à un fil. Il pouvait presqu’entendre Louis lui dire qu’il ne restait pas dans l’aventure. Ses yeux fixaient le divan alors que ses mains étaient crispées sur ses genoux.

–On m’a dit à plusieurs reprises que je perdrais quelque chose si tu ne restais pas dans la compétition. Alors félicitation, je t’emmène avec moi aux Directs.

Harry releva brusquement la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

–Quoi ?

–Tu continues l’aventure, précisa Louis.

Le visage du jeune homme se fendit en un sourire éblouissant d’où perçaient ses deux fossettes. Il ne réfléchit pas et se jeta dans les bras de Louis, ses mains s’accrochant à ses cheveux.

–Merci, merci, merci. J’avais tellement peur… Je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour te prouver que tu as eu raison de me choisir. Je te le promets.

Harry inspira l’odeur de Louis et enfouit un peu plus sa tête dans son cou, laissant son nez vagabonder sur la peau chaude du chanteur. Il sentit les bras de Louis passer autour de sa taille et lui tapoter le dos. La chaleur de ses paumes lui brûlait la peau par-dessus son tee-shirt. Harry en avait oublié les caméras qui filmaient la scène. Seul comptait le chanteur qu’il serrait contre lui. Il ne voulait plus le lâcher.

–Tu devrais t’écarter maintenant, souffla Louis.

Harry s’exécuta et ne lâcha pas du regard l’homme qui permettait à son rêve de continuer à s’exaucer.

–On se retrouvera bientôt et j’attends de toi que tu ne me déçoives pas.

–C’est promis !

Heureux et souriant, Harry s’éloigna du salon et sortit dans le jardin où l’attendait Jack.

–Alors, c’est une bonne nouvelle ?

–Oui ! Je reste dans l’aventure, je n’y crois pas. C’est incroyable.

Jack le félicita et le prit dans ses bras. Il lui donna un téléphone portable pour qu’il appelle sa famille pour les avertir de la bonne nouvelle. Il lui expliqua que les spectateurs aimaient en savoir toujours davantage sur les candidats.

Sa mère décrocha au bout de quelques sonneries.

–Allô ?

–Maman, c’est moi. Devine quoi ? J’ai été accepté ! Je continue la compétition !

Sa mère ne mit que cinq secondes à réaliser la portée de ce qu’Harry venait de dire.

–C’est génial Chachou ! Je suis si fière de toi. On va prévenir tout le monde, toute la famille, tous les amis et on viendra tous te voir sur le plateau.

Harry rigola et versa une larme de joie.

Il l’avait fait. Il ne savait pas comment mais il avait réussit à ce que Louis le choisisse ! Rien que cela était une grande victoire en soi. Il était d’autant plus heureux qu’il continuerait de côtoyer Louis encore un moment et qu’il aurait plusieurs occasions de lui montrer son talent. C’était tout ce qu’il demandait depuis le début et c’était enfin arrivé.

–Je ne sais pas quoi penser de toi qui es en train de pleurer. Tu es pris dans l’équipe finale de Louis ou tu repars chez toi ?

Harry sursauta alors qu’il admirait la vue qu’il avait du balcon de sa chambre. Ses bagages étaient faits, il ne restait plus qu’à attendre le chauffeur qui les mènerait à l’aéroport. Il pleurait, en effet. Le jeune homme ne réalisait toujours pas qu’il allait continuer l’aventure. Il ne voulait pas retourner à son ancienne vie ennuyeuse et aller à l’université comme ses amis. Harry voulait réellement rester dans l’aventure et être avec Louis et chanter chaque jour.

Peter Kal était appuyé dans l’embrasure de la porte, les mains dans les poches avant de son pantalon noir. Il le regardait, les sourcils haussés, attendant visiblement une réponse. Harry lui offrit un grand sourire.

–Je reste, finit-il par dire. Louis m’a choisit.

Le dire une nouvelle fois à haute vois n’enlevait en rien la magie du moment où il avait apprit la bonne nouvelle.

–C’est super, Harry ! Bravo. Je suis content de voir que Louis m’a écouté pour une fois.

Harry rougit en se rendant compte que Peter avait dû jouer des pieds et des mains pour convaincre Louis.

–Merci à toi alors.

Peter haussa une épaule et entra dans la chambre.

–Ce n’est rien. Tu le méritais, tu es un bon chanteur et Louis s’en rendra compte bien assez vite.

–C’est ce que me disent Angie et ma mère mais je ne suis pas tellement certain de les croire.

–Tu devrais parce qu’elles ont raison. Louis est très borné une fois qu’il a une idée bien ancrée dans sa tête mais il reconnaîtra ton talent, c’est évident.

Harry sourit timidement et détourna le regard vers la ville étalée devant lui. Los Angeles allait lui manquer. La ville des Anges…

Une présence se fit sentir à côté de lui mais il ne bougea pas. Il savait que Peter s’était approché de lui et il se sentait de nouveau timide, comme la fois précédente dans le jardin. Bien sûr il aimait Louis mais il était jeune et avait les hormones en ébullition parce qu’un homme plus âgé lui apportait beaucoup d’attention. Il pouvait difficilement aller à l’encontre de ses hormones.

Peter lui fit tourner la tête vers lui, une main sur son menton. La peau noire de Peter luisait au soleil et Harry pensa qu’il était beau ainsi. Pas aussi beau que Louis car personne ne pouvait égaler à sa beauté, mais beau, avec un charme certain.

–Je sais que tu aimes Louis, Harry, ça se voit. Mais laisses une chance à d’autres hommes. Louis ne te retournera sans doute jamais tes sentiments et lorsqu’il se sera enfin avouer qu’il veut te baiser, il ne le fera pas non plus. Choisis plutôt quelqu’un qui puisse répondre à tes attentes.

Le chanteur se pencha vers lui et ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes. Harry resta toujours aussi immobile. Il se faisait embrasser par quelqu’un qui visiblement, le voulait.

Il répondit lentement au baisé et bougea tout aussi lentement ses lèvres contre celles de Peter. La langue de ce dernier força la barrière de ses lèvres et pénétra sa bouche. Cette sensation était si nouvelle qu’Harry se sentait étrange. La langue de Peter contre la sienne était rugueuse. Elle caressait sa propre langue en douceur, comme si son propriétaire ne voulait pas l’effrayer. Harry apprécia l’attention de Peter.

Il se mit à bouger sa langue contre celle du chanteur, se laissant emporter dans le baiser. Harry se tourna entièrement vers Peter et laissa ce dernier poser ses mains sur ses hanches. Le jeune homme alla jusqu’à lever ses propres mains et les posa sur les épaules de Peter. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le crâne rasé du chanteur. Harry eut un bref moment de lucidité où il pensa qu’embrasser Louis aurait été mieux, tellement mieux, il aurait eut matière à s’agripper.

La langue de Peter quitta sa bouche, le laissant pantelant et désirant plus. Sa bouche pourchassa à l’aveuglette celle de Peter mais il ne la trouva pas. Le chanteur avait baissé la tête et déposait des baisers dans le cou d’Harry qui renversa la tête en arrière, laissant ainsi plus de peau à disposition. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les larges épaules de Peter lorsque celui-ci se mit à lui suçoter le cou, le marquant comme sien. Cette pensée l’inquiéta car il ne voulait pas lui appartenir ou montrer à qui veut voir qu’il était « prit » car il ne l’était pas.

L’une des mains de Peter caressa son torse et descendit jusqu’à la lisère de son pantalon. Un doigt passa entre le pantalon et sa peau et ce fut le moment où Harry mit fin à ces caresses. Il dégagea son cou des assauts répétés de Peter en se penchant en arrière.

–Je dérange peut-être ?

La voix froide et venimeuse de Louis se fit entendre sur le pas de la porte. Harry sursauta violemment et se détacha complètement de Peter, reboutonnant son pantalon.

–C’est pas ce que tu crois, s’empressa-t-il de dire.

Pour peu, il se serait donné une claque pour la phrase cliché dite par une personne se faisant surprendre à tromper son conjoint. Lui et Louis n’étaient rien l’un pour l’autre si ce n’est un candidat et son coach, Harry ne devrait pas à avoir à se justifier, pourtant il en éprouvait fortement l’envie. D’autant plus lorsqu’il vit les lèvres pincées de Louis et son regard acéré.

Si Louis ne l’appréciait déjà pas avant, le jeune homme pouvait être sûr que maintenant, il le mépriserait pour toujours.

–La voiture est là.

Ce fut tout ce que dit Louis avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître dans le couloir. Harry regarda tristement après lui. D’un air morose, il retourna à l’intérieur de la chambre et prit son sac. Avant qu’il ne franchisse la porte, une main puissante le retint.

–T’en fais pas pour ça Harry. C’est normal que deux hommes qui sont attirés l’un par l’autre s’embrassent et veulent aller plus loin.

Le jeune homme se dégagea de la prise du chanteur et se tourna vers lui, les yeux fuyants.

–C’est vrai que tu me plais beaucoup, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de me mettre Louis à dos maintenant. Pas alors qu’il m’a choisit pour continuer l’aventure. C’est une chance qui ne se représentera pas une seconde fois. Désolé.

Peter soupira et acquiesça.

–Je comprends. Et puis tu l’aimes de toute façon, non ? (Harry hocha timidement la tête.) Saches juste qu’il n’y a pratiquement aucune chance pour qu’il te retourne tes sentiments. J’en sais quelque chose.

Le chanteur sortit un bloc-notes de sa poche arrière ainsi qu’un stylo. Il écrivit une suite de chiffre et tendit ensuite le papier à Harry.

–Voilà mon numéro. Si le cœur t’en dit, appelle-moi. Même une fois que l’aventure sera finie, utilise ce numéro si tu veux qu’on se revoit.

Harry acquiesça et laissa Peter l’embrasser brièvement sur les lèvres. Il se retourna ensuite et descendit le grand escalier en spiral menant au rez-de-chaussée. Les autres candidats étaient déjà dans la voiture. Louis se tenait près de la porte d’entrée, le visage sévère. Harry regarda dehors et ne vit aucune tête des candidats regarder vers la maison. Il se tourna alors vers Louis, les yeux suppliants.

–Ce n’était vraiment pas ce que tu crois là-haut.

Louis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et baissa la tête pour le regarder.

–Ta vie amoureuse ne me concerne en rien sauf si elle altère avec l’émission et que tu utilises des personnes pour rester dans la compétition.

Aussitôt, l’air suppliant d’Harry se volatilisa, remplacée par la même fureur que le vendredi soir. Il avança d’un pas et se retrouva nez à nez avec Louis. Ou plutôt, nez à torse. Il leva la tête vers lui, le regard menaçant. Louis eut un rictus en le regardant et Harry sut aussitôt que le chanteur se moquait de lui et de son air de chien malheureux essayant de paraître dangereux.

–Pour la deuxième fois, je n’ai séduis personne ! Je ne suis pas une pute, d’accord ? Je n’y peux rien si Peter, que vous avez invité ici je précise, m’apprécie. Je ne tolèrerais pas que vous me parliez de cette façon, coach ou non.

–C’est marrant. Tu me vouvoies toujours lorsque je te provoque. (Il lui caressa les cheveux comme s’il flattait la tête d’un chien. Harry s’écarta, rageur.) Tu as raison. Tu ne séduis personne, les gens t’apprécient naturellement, n’est-ce pas ?

–Sauf vous, hein ? Pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Le coin des lèvres de Louis frémirent, comme s’il se retenait de sourire. Le regard d’Harry fut attiré par cette bouche rosée aux lèvres pincées qui n’était qu’à quelques centimètres. Qu’il avait envie d’avancer encore un peu et de poser sa bouche contre la sienne. Comme s’il avait lu dans ses pensées, Louis s’écarta de lui.

–Va rejoindre les autres, l’avion partira que vous soyez là ou non.

Harry secoua la tête pour s’éclaircir les pensées. Ses yeux remontèrent le long du visage de Louis et leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

–Au revoir alors. On se revoit en Octobre.

Louis hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte en grand. Alors qu’Harry sortait de la villa, valise à la main, Louis en profita pour l’admirer de derrière.

–Il est plutôt bien foutu pour un gars de son âge, tu ne trouves pas ? Bien qu’il soit assez petit.

–La ferme avant que je ne te colle un point dans la figure pour ce que tu as fais.

Peter ricana et se posta à côté de lui. Tous deux regardèrent Harry mettre sa valise dans le coffre et monter dans la voiture après un dernier regard en direction de Louis.

–Tu es juste jaloux que je l’ai embrassé avant toi.

–Jaloux, non. Furieux, oui. Je t’avais dit de ne pas flirter avec lui et de rester à l’écart mais tu ne m’as pas écouté.

Louis lui donna un coup de poing dans le visage. Satisfait, il s’éloigna vers sa cuisine :

–J’espère qu’à présent tu m’écouteras. Et je le répète, ne l’approche plus.

–Espèce de connard jaloux, murmura Peter en se frottant sa joue douloureuse. Tu restes jaloux de ne pas pouvoir poser tes mains sur son corps comme je l’ai fais, cria-t-il après lui.

Un bruit de vaisselle cassée suivie d’un grognement lui répondit. Oh oui, Louis était jaloux.


End file.
